Power Revolutions
by KaosAngemon
Summary: Two worlds are totally unaware of each other, until the Digimon return to the real world, and things get interesting...
1. Default Chapter

**Power Revolutions**

**by Darkangemon**

**Writer's note: this is the most deviant Fic in the trilogy, I had to release the first chapter mostly because it is essential to understand how Tamers wound up on the frontier universe.**

**Chapter 1 **

A Whisper in the Night

Two worlds in the universe house human inhabitation.

Both are blissfully unaware the other exists.

One is earth, the human homeworld, a place of conformity and discord where those who are different are shunned, It is also the place where the most virulent computer virus's are developed.

The other is Wolf 359, a planted world located 6 light years from earth. Here humanity has developed a more peaceful world, Three Coalitions, each made up 12 cities and an island commonwealth of non polar groups promote a symbiotic bond with the local wildlife, creatures called Pokemon

These "Pokemon Trainers" are revered and often admired for their legendary skill over the local fauna. But only the truly skilled achieved the accolade of pokemon master.

This is the tale of the second Power revolution on both worlds and how it changed all that each held dear.

**Wolf 359 16 June 1296 AL (After Landing) **

_What good are my tears if they can bring no one back? _

Breathe.

In her lungs.

The girl opened her eyes jagged fragments of memory fell further into the abyss of amnesia.

"Where am I?" She asked herself "and who am I?"

She blinked her bluish grey hair out of her eyes, there was no light here but she could feel a thick mist all around her.

"Who are you little one? This is a place for the dead not the living" said a puzzled voice in the fog

"Where is here sir?" asked the girl

"You are strange, you have life force _en potentia_ but I cannot feel you, puzzling." Mumbled the voice.

The girl squinted, the voice came from all directions at once, but for some reason she wasn't afraid.

"I wish I knew what you meant sir, but I don't know anything," she said feeling her voice echo on forever.

There was a shifting; the fog swirled invisibly around her, there was the sound of querying in a language she didn't understand and then a whisper that swirled about her like a wave.

"**It is not her time yet, I will decide when she returns home, no one else. Understood?**"

"Yes Lord," replied the first voice "Come young one I know where you must go,"

The girl shrank back a little; there was a person far taller than she was standing in front of her, his hand outstretched,

"I don't think I should talk to strangers," said the girl

"My name is Oracle, Daughter of Eve, I am no stranger to you."

She took the hand, Oracle smiled.

Come little one, I will take you to where you should go." Said Oracle

"Where is that sir?" Asked the girl

"The digital world child," replied Oracle

The two figures walked silently towards the now swirling sky of the digital world watched only by one other

"And so it begins:" said Gaia to herself

**Earth West Shijouku 14 July 2004 AD **

_2 months after D-reaper report was filed on permanent record as closed._

Takato stared at the portal with a look of wonder, remembering a promise he made to a friend what seemed like an eternity ago.

All of a sudden a huge grin covered his whole face

"Guilmon, I'm coming Guilmon," mumbled Takato.

Caustic smoke filled the small shed, Takato coughed, he could smell boiling water and smelting metal

"No, your not, cause we're coming to you,"

Takato blacked out

**Earth West Shijouku, Hypnos Control 14 July 2004 AD **

Yamaki stepped into the old command room he was so familiar with.

"All fixed up," he thought with a smile, the D-reaper had made such a mess it had taken them until today

He stood on the reconstructed stage where oh so long ago he had given so many orders, made so many mistakes.

_Flip click _

_Flip click _

Yamaki turned, there was a woman, standing maybe five metres from him; flipping a lighter.

"Riley," he exclaimed embracing his fiancé warmly.

"It's strange to be back here isn't it?" Asked Riley returning the embrace.

"Yes... It is I guess" replied Yamaki slowly "but we have to make sure, sure that no one ever tries to control the network,"

A bell rang, Yamaki looked up, as the massive plasma screen above them lit up with a thousand tiny points of light.

"It seems we have an open view of the digital world again," he said as the screen began to redefine the 4 of the digital world that remained.

"System monitoring capacity at 46 and rising," chirped a young blonde woman high above him.

"Anything happening Alex?" Asked Yamaki looking at the woman.

"Nothing on scanners, no... Wait, there is something,"

What is it Alex" questioned Yamaki

"Sir we have bioemergence" replied Alex fearfully.

"Just great," muttered Yamaki pressing a button on his phone

"Shibumi we have a problem"

**Wolf 359, Cerulean city outer limits 17:45 14 July 1299 AL **

_Cold. _

_Suicune darted gracefully among the trees following the fresh brooks wheresoever they went, she was the greatest of her kind, proud and graceful. _

_She touched the edge of the clean crystal clear water, ripples hiding her panic. _

_They were driving her to the sea. _

_There was no way she would give it to them; her mission was not yet done _

_She leapt over the river her attackers seemed to dog her every move. _

_Her chasers howled, they were close. _

_She had no choice she had stop this. _

_Before all was lost... _

Misty swam in shallows of the river the cold river washing over her naked body, she felt as if she was being reborn in the cool water.

Something rustled along the bank; she heard a howl and gasped.

People? Here? This was private property. She quickly slipped on a towel and moved towards where she had put her clothes

"There's no way I'm facing whoever it is naked," she thought silently to herself

Sneaking behind a tree while she slipped on her clothes, she missed Togepi's company on these little excursions to the crystal river.

She went back to the waters edge ready for action, nothing, no wait, there was something blackish green in the water.

Misty gasped, she knew what it was,

Pokemon blood...

**Earth, West Shijouku, Japan **

"No, no no no no no" exclaimed Rika pushing Ryo back, "Not a chance in hell Ryo.

"Aww c'mon Ruki, I know you'll like it," replied Ryo the packet back

"There is no way I am going to be caught dead in _that_," she said virally staring at the dress, Ryo and her mother seemed to be conspiring, on their intention of turning her into a cream puff.

"Well you can't go to the dance in those tomboy jeans," teased Ryo, waving the Petit dress in front of Rika.

"Then I'm not going Ryo, I have a rep to uphold" yelled Rika trying to decide which one of the ornaments to throw at Ryo.

Ryo realized he was pushing and put the dress away, Rika put down the china vase she had picked up.

"We don't have to go you know," he said softly.

"Thanks anyway Ryo," replied Rika blushing slightly.

There was a moment of awkwardness and then Ryo and Rika both grabbed their pocket.

"Renamon?" Questioned Rika

**Wolf 359 Ice Island, Shamuti Island chain **

The Ranger Station was warm and a little muggy, even muggier than usual thought Chloe Ryan, as she tossed the blue ball between her hands with care.

It was beautiful, yes; but there was nothing here to indicate the power the elders feared.

"Good grief there's no wonder they put me here," she said looking out the window "They needed someone who wasn't afraid of this stupid legend,"

"It's only stupid if you don't believe it," came a voice behind her

She winced in her preoccupied state she hadn't.

"Melody you know what I mean, its so stupid that you insisted that _this _year, the year after the chosen one ceremony was abolished that you have to call us here.

"You never saw what I saw Chloe. Something is going to happen,"

"Yeah right," replied Chloe stroking her Vulpix's fur, "it's just a story, why are you people so afraid of an old legend?"

"I didn't believe it either, until Ash came that is." Replied Melody vehemently

But deep under the ocean something was happening.

Misty swallowed hard as she waded up the stream, her heart was filled with compassion for whatever was hurting

Reeds, rushes, but there was still the trickle of blood floating down the river, Misty seemed to led now merely following some greater cause

The trail came to an end, Misty stopped dead in her tracks, before her lay a pokemon she had seen only once before, but not like this, Suicune was lying with it's on one paw, Misty could now see where the blood had come from, a massive bloodied-up bite mark dominated her left flank

_Help me_ it seemed to say to her

Misty came closer to the mighty legendary dog, she was so helpless now Misty knew that this Suicune was female.

"Hi there," she whispered to the ailing canine "You poor thing"

She reached into her bag, and pulled out a super potion, Suicune tried to stand up.

"Sh sh sh... Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you," comforted misty, stroking the great dog slowly until she settled again

She sprayed the medicine on the gaping cut, Suicune flinched and then crooned softly as the potions anesthetic kicked in.

Thank you thought spoke a quiet female voice,

Misty's eyes widened, she stared at the dog's expressive eyes.

"Did you say that?" She asked in disbelief

Suicune nodded slowly

Tell me daughter of eve, what is your name? she asked.

"Misty, Misty Williams," replied Misty, still in shock she'd seen many things in the last 4 years, but she never imagined this would be one of them.

Misty... A maiden of the mist, mumbled Suicune her green eyes staring at the girls face I understand now 

Misty wondered what would be so thoughtless as to attack such a beautiful creature.

Suicune tried to stand again, her wound was not bleeding any more but she was still weak

"No," exclaimed Misty, "your not strong enough,"

I am in the open Misty, I must find shelter, I cannot let them find me, replied Suicune, her eyes closed, she had to do this.

Misty took a look at the congealed wound, Whatever did that couldn't be good,

"I know a place," she said at last "Follow me,"

Lead on, replied Suicune

**Wolf 359, Eastern Hoen **

Jared Sancheras was calm as he walked along the main road, a small stream babbled to his right adding to his overall tranquility, Hoen sure was beautiful, his dark brown shoulder length hair scattered in all directions as the wind blew back and forth through the trees.

"Pika" he thought no that wasn't right "Perfect" he corrected himself

He looked to his left; his Pikachu seemed unaware of what he was thinking, very strange.

"Something wrong Sparky?" He asked his eyebrows arching slightly

"Nothin," replied Sparky his ears twitching slightly so that small sparks jumped off them.

"Liar, what's eating you?" Scolded Jared kneeling to stroke his partner's ears.

Sparky looked at Jared with a penetrating stare.

"I feel something Jared; a change in the world, it's like that whole mess at Shamuti; something is off tilter,"

"Serious?" Asked Jared disconcertly

"There's something really wrong happening out there as if the whole world were crying for something" replied Sparky.

"You Mean?" Asked Jared dreading the answer

"I think we have a problem bud,"

Jared's phone rang, but he didn't even have to answer it to know the problem,

He answered it anyway

"Yes?" He questioned

"Sorry to phone you when your on sabbatical sir, but we have a code black... Digital lifeform breach"


	2. The World Wrinkles

**Power Revolutions**

**by Darkangemon**

**Special thanks to Cyberangemon for his help with the PR plot line (Namely helping me get a better understanding of Jeri he's obsessed enough with her)  
  
Writers Note: all original characters in this fic are either based on members of the PW team or on my friends here in SA, If you disapprove of your name being used please tell me and I will change it.  
  
Writers other Note : this chapter**

**Chapter 2 **

The World Wrinkles

_There at the rift where waters meet. _

_Ancient powers shall call elite. _

_The spirits of eight with fire ignite. _

_Bestowed with power the champions unite. _

_Of flame a warrior of wooden line. _

_Tames a dragon of snow white fire. _

_Of light a trainer torn asunder. _

_A teacher of both light and thunder. _

_Of water a maiden of the mist. _

_Charmed in power of timers twist. _

_Thunder calls a brazen girl. _

_To her the storms wreak tempest twirl. _

_Of steel the one who first was chosen. _

_Together with these others woven. _

_The shadows bid a brother hidden _

_A hero's path from him forbidden _

_With Ice a girl of quiet heart _

_Her spirit soon be set apart _

_In darkness born, in council bound. _

_And in the shadows the lost one found _

_One alive but never born _

_One who takes the wind's true form?_

Ludien's second Oracle

**Hypnos HQ 15:30 Earth time **

Takato came to in an artificially lit room, he looked around was lying in a bed nearly as Spartan as the room

"Where am I?" He asked sitting up and then wincing in pain, his shoulder felt as if it had been shot apart

"Where else," replied a familiar voice "we're glad to see you made it after all,"

"Yamaki?"

"The very same," replied the tall dark man standing by Takato's bed a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Asked Takato looking up again.

"Well, lets see, we had bio emergences, I have to clean up the massive paperwork this causes, and oh yes Guilmon managed to land on you, and knock your shoulder out of joint,"

Takato's face perked up "Guilmon? Guilmon's here?"

"Yes and if you don't get him out of our hair soon, we'll have nothing edible left in Hypnos" chuckled Yamaki, it had been a surprise to find out that they were scrambling shock troops over a bread scarfing doofus like Guilmon.

"Here we go again" he muttered

**Fortree city**

_Draxmon marched forward blocking the alley, Benjamin was trapped, rattata scuttled high above him running from the champion level Dragon Digimon. _

_Benjamin's twin saber glinted in his hand as he prepared to make his last stand against the digital threat, _

"_If I'm going down so are you" he challenged the giant lizard like face. _

"_Not likely," replied Draxmon sucking in air "Prepare to die, pest," _

_Flare spin _

_Starburst _

_A burst of white fire lit the alleyway; Benjamin felt the heat as Draxmon's Data splashed over him before being drawn into StarAgumon _

_Benjamin ran to embrace his partner, but he wasn't there any more, it was his grandfather instead. _

"_I'm sorry Benjamin I can't accept your decision I've already lost a son to the Rangers I can't lose you too," stated Professor Oak _

"_It's not your choice, it's mine" retorted Benjamin his eyes full of fire _

"_Then so be it," replied the professor turning away _

"_Grampa please don't leave" begged Benjamin _

"_I'm sorry Benjamin; I can't watch you destroy yourself," _

_Another shift, a funeral, Jared comforting a crying woman and her son, an open casket of a man in full regalia. _

"_I'm so sorry for your loss Ma'am, David was a good friend I'm sorry to lose him," sobbed Jared; putting his hand on the grievers shoulder _

"_How did it happen?" Asked the woman her eyes overflowing _

"_He got a call for help from Megan, something was attacking her family," started Jared _

"_Megan too? What about Ralph? Andrew?" Questioned the woman. _

"_I'm sorry, they didn't make it!" Replied Jared his own eyes moist _

_The woman burst into fresh tears, the boy, about nine just hugged his mother's waist as they lowered the casket into the ground. _

_Jared staggered away overwhelmed with grief, _

_Benjamin knew he was hurting but he had to know what happened. _

"_What about Aeron and Correlia?" _

_They were lucky," said Jared bitterly "that thing, didn't find them, by the time I got there the creature had gotten spooked and run away" _

"_So Aeron..." Continued Benjamin _

"_He watched his whole family die, I found him trying to wake his brother up, he just kept on saying, 'we have to find my sister', over and over, until I found her, she was hiding under her bed. She couldn't even cry for help she was so scared," stammered Jared his short hair drenched in tears. _

_Benjamin hung his head, so many dead, so many injured, they had to stop this, no matter the cost. _

_He looked at Jared, gone was the over confident and cocky rival he had hated, replaced by this, a bare shell of a boy _

"_Jared," he said softly _

"_We have to stop this Benjamin, once and for all," _

"Catalysts an illegal performance enhancing compounds"

_Huh? That didn't match _

Benjamin woke up.

**West Shinjouku Park 15:30 Earth Time **

Cats; so furry, so soft and so loveable, at least Jeri thought so, feeding stray cats had become her favourite pastime since... Leomon.

Jeri hugged a particularly fluffy cat as it rubbed happily against her legs.

They liked her that was nice; this was her thing to do.

"Hi there," said a very sad voice

Jeri looked up, there standing a little way off from her was a girl Jeri had only heard about, she had white blonde hair an ornamental silver cross hanging around a pale neck and such a sad face, Alice McCoy.

"Alice?" asked Jeri getting up so quickly that a ginger tom fell off her knee. "Is that you?"

Alice nodded her white hair fluttered up her neck. "Your Jeri Kato right?" She asked in response

"Yes I'm Jeri," replied Jeri

"It's nice to meet you, what are you doing out here?"

"Feeding Cats You?"

Alice pointed to the imposing Hypnos tower which dominated the cityscape above them.

"My dad out of town, Grandpa's working late and it's nice out here," she replied, her gaunt face reflecting a hint of ghostly sadness.

"Well I really am glad to meet you; do you want to help me? These kitties don't feed themselves." asked Jeri a broad friendly smile on her good natured face

"Okay," said Alice walking until she was very close to Jeri and sitting down "how exactly do you do this anyway?"

Jeri laughed as Alice nervously held out a piece of slightly off fish to a grey tabby which fell upon it with gusto.

'Where did you get all this Jeri?" asked Alice looking at the fish in the basket

"Its Table scraps, and the stuff that my Dad doesn't get round to using in our restaurant" replied Jeri tossing a piece of bread at a silky black cat.

"Oh man this is hard work, I need a break and maybe a cream puff," said a small squeaky voice behind the pair

"You always need a cream puff chubby cheeks," replied a sneaky and quite bratty voice but Jeri cold tell it was playing around,

"Am I hearing things?" She asked Alice who had begun to feed a mangy looking grey queen.

Alice shook her head, a little shocked, pointing towards the slide, Jeri looked; there was a small white creature with frilly purple ears climbing the ladder to look around.

"Calumon? It can't be..." She exclaimed, all doubts leaving her mind

Calumon turned towards the girls and smiled in his, always innocent, cherubic manner.

"Well hi Jeri, have you got a cream puff?" He asked happily sliding down and running towards to his gentle friend.

Jeri hugged him close to her body

Jeri was lost for words; if there was any digimon other than Leomon that she had ever loved it was the little cream puff loving catalyst.

The cats scattered Jeri looked up to see Impmon, arms crossed his usual expression of tricksterism crossing his fangs

"You are very good at finding her aint ya," he mused as Calumon snuggled into Jeri happily

"Impmon," said Jeri softly small tears in her eyes "I'm so glad to see you again,"

"Really?" Asked Impmon uncertainly a touch of contorted guilt in his voice

"Yes," replied Jeri in a slightly sadder voice her eyes showing a hint of tears.

Impmon shuffled slightly

"Who's your friend?" He asked at last changing the subject

Alice stopped freezing and quietly stared at Impmon intently

"This is Alice Impmon; she helped us in the war..." Jeri left it at that Impmon seemed to understand

"I know you," she said at last her light blue eyes giving an intense stare "Your Impmon,"

Impmon shrank back slightly Alice had milky eyes almost like a blind person they showed a mix of recognition and suspicion and then she smiled sadly and put her hand, Impmon shook it gingerly

"I'd better go, Ai and Makato probably think I've run away again," he joked turning around "Later Calumon,"

"Bye Impmon," called Calumon waving one of his stubby paws at the retreating imp digimon.

"Yeah bye Impmon," added Jeri, her happiness for seeing her digimon friends again outweighing the harsh reality, Leomon was gone.

"Alice, Alice where are you?" Called a voice not far away

"That's my grandfather, I'd better go" said Alice hastily

Somewhere in the shadows someone watched behind blue eyes

_Mew_ it said

**Enhanced Digital Defence Initiative (EDDI) Headquarters Blackthorn city **

A cold black void, it would have scared anyone, anyone but Jared, he liked it, nothing to attack you light flooded into the world as the black cloak of inter-space fade away.

He liked teleporting; it was fast; a quick blast of nothing and pow! you were at your destination. Sparky tottered beside him, he was still a little wobbly when it came to inter-space.

"Thanks for the lift," he uttered nauseously as Jared recalled the Kadabra and passed him to an on duty Employee

"ELIANA what's going on?" Jared yelled as he entered the computer encrusted room.

A pixilated image appeared on the net of screens in front of him.

"We have a live one," came the voice of Ethereal Level Interface And Network Administrator or ELIANA for short "It's at least a level 3 threat,"

Jared whistled, Level three meant a digimon on the Rookie level, a significant threat as on average digimon were far stronger than their Pokémon cousins.

"Where?" He questioned as Sparky jumped onto his shoulder

"Hold on... I got it, Cerulean city,"

"Do we have anyone out there?" Asked Jared trying to disentangle a cursing pikachu from his mop of hair

"I'll check" said Eliana helpfully "Cagdad cagdad spam spam spam,"

"What?"

"Oh sorry that was me processing, this system is a mess," replied the AI reproachfully

Jared sighed, when they had first endeavoured to build an Artificial Intelligence system they had found it nearly impossible to make a system which could monitor things and make independent choices, without giving it a mind of its own.

So Eliana had was born and ever since the men and women who worked at EDDI had learned that, in this rare case, violence and technology did mix, as hitting a workstation actually did make Eliana work faster

"Yes we do have someone in Cerulean city," she intoned at last

"Who?" Asked Jared with impatience

"I'm not telling," retorted Eliana "Not till you say please,"

Jared wondered not for the first time whether he should shut down Eliana's impishness

"Please," he grated

"That's better, as a matter of fact it's your girlfriend," teased the Eliana

Jared sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend Eliana" he sighed "She's just a girl who's always arguing with me,"

"Whatever," said Eliana as she dialled the number

**Dungeon Dimension Co-ordinates Unknown **

_Crimson lightning _

_Red thunder flew from his hands, never seeming to touch the ground as it bounced from human to pesky human, One left now he wasn't going to fail._

_**Grisly wing** _

_TK reeled back and fell to the ground. _

_Dead they were all dead, he had won at last. _

_Myotismon smiled cruelly at the scene of human and digimon carnage. _

_Then everything flickered _

"Still playing simulator games Vamde dear," smirked Eclipse picking up an arm and tossing it aside in the wreckage.

Vamde gazed his only true brother a look of vengeance, a reply formed in the back of his head.

"I'm going to guess you failed, you miserable buffoon," he spat at Eclipse who retreated slightly

"I hardly call losing a host a loss Vamde; at least I succeeded in my primary goal." Replied Eclipse a ghostly mantle sweeping across the disappearing bodies "Unlike others I could mention," he added maliciously.

Vamde Leaped to his ethereal feet, He was ready to fight this pathetic upstart

"What do you want?" He asked his brother eyes ablaze with hatred for his fellow symbiot

"**HE** wishes to speak with you Vamde dear," replied Eclipse taking on his semi physical form of Darkangemon

"**HIM**? What does **HE** want?" Muttered Vamde

"That I do not know, but I think your going on assignment,"

A pause, a very thoughtful pause.

The Vamde symbiot transformed into his, semi corporeal, Myotismon form.

An assignment, and about time too, Eclipse had been operating alone far too long

He avoided the foggy inner corridors as the tended to remind him of Odaiba, but a call from the master warranted it, Eclipse strode beside him Vamde smelled a hint of something metaphysical in his ethereal form.

"**_WE WAIT FOR YOU SYMBYIOTS COME TO US AT ONCE"_** his masters voice boomed his head.

The throne chamber loomed ahead the two creatures half floated before the 10 thrones that always faced into darkness. Before them a jet black viewer occupied the forward space, with the presence of pure evil.

"**_VAMDE, ECLIPSE WE HAVE REQUIRE OF YOUR TALENTS" _**spoke 8 dark voices all at once****

"Yes master," replied the symbiots stooping low. When HE needed you, _you_ obeyed without question.

"**_ALLOW US TO MAKE IT CLEAR THE IMPORTANCE OF YOUR TASKS"_** said the 8 voices darkly

Vamde could hear his own instructions being placed directly into his brain and wondered how eclipse, who was so rebellious, could endure this humiliation.

Planets moons and stars filled the viewer, the symbiots separated as the three bands of reality spread before them like a lake.

"**_ECLIPSE YOU SHALL GO TO WOLF 359 AND CONQUER IT AFTERWARDS YOU SHALL RETRIEVE THE KERNEL, UNDERSTOOD?"_** Stated the dark unity, eight sets of eyes settling on Eclipse.

Yes Father... I mean master.

**_CAREFUL WHERE YOU PLACE YOUR WORDING ECLIPSE_**" stated the united voices **_"YOUR SUCCESS IN BRINGING DAEMON TO US IS TEMPERED BY YOUR OWN PATHETIC LOSS TO THE DIGIDESTINED OF EARTH PRIMUS," _**

Eclipse flinched, Vamde smiled; Eclipse was getting a dressing down from the master.

Vamde felt as if it was to be an age to remember.

"And so it begins, again." He said softly

**Wolf 359 Fortree city Pokémon Centre **

"Waddaya mean illegal Catalysts? My Pikachu is clean!" Yelled the voice, jolting Benjamin from his sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked across the Pokémon centre, a tallish black haired boy was yelling across the counter at a disappointed looking Nurse Joy.

"I would never cheat at pokémon that's just not right," continued the youth, turning his cap around.

"I'm sorry Ash but the tests are seldom wrong, I'm going to have to suspend your license until we can sort this out." Replied Nurse Joy "I'm afraid I'll need your pokedex and you won't be able to leave town,"

"Ash what's going on?" Asked a boy, who Benjamin recognized as Brock Harrison

"Your friend tested positive for catalysts" said Nurse Joy taking Ash's Pokédex and placing it in a drawer.

"I've never even heard of catalysts" retorted Ash.

Benjamin wandered over to the counter, partly to see what was going on, partly to ask Nurse Joy how his own pokémon were doing.

Ash? It had to be, who'd have thought it.

"Catalyst problem huh?" He asked casually looking over at the dark haired youth and his friends.

"What's it to you?" Asked Ash acridly

"Nothing just that I know Pikachu's for the most part are Catalyst intolerant,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nurse Joy turning to the red haired athletic looking Benjamin.

Benjamin adjusted his goggles,

"Dunno, I heard it from someone, Pikachu's cant take Catalysts without their blood work going berserk, the catalyst burns up all at once, it happens to all electric types" he added trying very hard to remember those last minute cram sessions with Jared

"I think I heard something like that too," said Max in an all knowing fashion

"I very much doubt it, catalysts are a pretty exclusive type of drug kid, anyway from what I remember Ash isn't the type to have a clue about criminals," asked Benjamin in disinterest Brock gave him a nod of recognition

Max looked at the floor sullenly and slunk to a nearby couch

"Huh, How do you know my name?" Asked Ash in

Benjamin fell backwards in surprise.

"HELLO don't you recognize me Ash I mean I know I haven't been to my grandpa's lab in a while but c'mon I haven't changed that much," he laughed recovering his balance

Ash looked puzzled, Brock made a sighing noise, Pikachu who had been quiet until now yawned slightly

"Mr. Oak your pokémon are ready to be discharged," interjected Nurse Joy pleasantly pushing a tray of pokéballs towards Benjamin

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan say hi to Chloe for me," replied Benjamin immediately releasing his Jolteon

"Jolt olt eon" barked Jolteon

"Hi there boy," crooned Benjamin

"I remember now, Benjamin!" said Ash staring at Jolteon in a funny way "Your Gary's big brother,"

"Ah now you remember," replied Benjamin smiling

May and Max looked as if they'd been let in on something huge.

"_The_ Benjamin Oak," asked Max in amazement "Worlds youngest pokémon master, Kanto pokémon league champion 2 years running, honorary Elite 4 reserve?"

Benjamin blushed, he hated his reputation preceded him again.

"Yeah, but that was quite a while ago..." He started

"And four time coolness contest champion," added May in a voice of awe

"Three times, the fourth time I tied with my rival," replied Benjamin trying to hide his embarrassment "Jolteon here can pull off sweet moves but he can only match the power of thunder pulse,"

Ash wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation, so he reacted in his usual way.

"Hey Benjamin, How about a match?" he asked

"Not a chance Ash," replied Benjamin, "You just got suspended remember, but maybe I can help there." He added his brown eyes glinting cheekily

"How do you mean?"

"You'll see young one, you'll see,"

**Kato residence 17:00 **

Home at last, Jeri felt as if today had been just too full of mixed feelings.

She left Calumon in her room and walked to the kitchen.

"Jeri, Takato's on the phone for you," called her stepmother from the other room.

Jeri smiled.

She was very fond of Takato, he was one of those people who it was impossible not to like, the naïve brown haired youth with his cute smile had been her friend even when she did not feel she deserved one.

She picked up the cordless phone in the hall.

"OK you can put down now," she said to her step mother "Hello,"

"JERI you'll never guess what just happened," replied Takato's excited voice, Jeri could just imagine His bright eyes shining like miniature lamps.

"Does it have something to do with digimon?" she asked politely a little smile on her lips as she heard an intake of breath

"Yeah how'd you know?" Asked Takato a hint of innocent curiosity in his voice

"Well... I found Calumon in the park today," said Jeri.

Silence... Jeri could swear she heard an awkward kind of breathing that meant Takato was trying to rephrase his good news in a way not to dampen hers

"Guilmon's back Jeri, he's really back this time," he said at last his voice full of mixed emotions

Jeri smiled to herself; she loved to hear Takato's voice even when she knew he was trying not to make her cry.

"Takato is there something you want to ask me?" She asked nicely, giggling slightly as she did.

"Yeah," came Takato's sheepish response "I wondered if you'd like to get together with me and Henry to celebrate tonight, Terriermon is back too,"

Jeri wondered why Takato was always so nervous around her, it was always like this, it was like there was some kind of invisible wall he put up when she was around, like he needed to hold something back.

"Sure Takato, I'd love to come with you," she answered shyly her face blushing

"Great," said Takato "Is seven OK with you,"

"Yeah it's fine I'll see you then"

High above Jeri, on the roof of the house, two figures sat arguing.

Why do I need to see this little sister asked the taller figure reproachfully

"_Mew_" said the other figure floating around

I know, I feel it all around her, do you think? 

"_Mew!"_ Said the other voice

Well I guess you would know 

"_Mew"_ said the 1st voice

You'd know, you always know 

**Cerulean City **

Misty arrived home very quickly even though she had had to use the forest paths through the woods Suicune following her obediently.

She felt as if she were taking a new pet home, she knew her sisters would ask questions but somehow Misty didn't care any more, they'd called her home so that they could go gallivanting around the world.

She wondered how she'd manage to keep them from turning this into another one of their myriad arguments,

She looked into the gym, no one, Perfect.

She crept in, Suicune behind her,

"We have a swimming pool, and don't worry the waters clean

I have a question Misty asked Suicune

"Yeah?" replied Misty looking at the beautiful legendary Dog

Is there a waterflower in your family? continued Suicune her green eyes searching the young teens small face

Misty looked intently at the beautiful dog that was following her as obediently as a puppy.

"That was my mom's maiden name," she said hesitantly a small tear

Why have you become sad? asked Suicune her voice changing slightly

"never mind Suicune it's just my dad calls me his waterflower, after my mom died he sot of got all distant and then he just left,"

I am sorry said Suicune

"It's all right I'm a big girl I can hold my own," said Misty "anyway I've run this place while my sisters went off on their little joy ride,"

I have no doubt about that young Misty thought spoke Suicune lying down by the swimming pool

"Pity it won't last no longer," croaked a voice from one of the windows

Misty looked around but saw nothing, Suicune tried to stand

Oh no, He's found me she thought spoke.

**London United kingdom **

Lucy Merzuno was one of those people who loved to argue.

Right now she was arguing the virtues of sunlight with her digimon partner.

"Lucy you know I don't like midday" said her companion

"C'mon Snoopmon, it's not that bad," she pleaded with the pale digimon hiding in the shadows, "I know you can do it,"

A cold wind blew Lucy shuddered

"Still afraid of a little sunlight Snoopy," chuckled a slightly malevolent voice behind Snoopmon.

There was some sort of scuffling sound and a tiny shriek, out of the shadows the small elfin form of Snoopmon emerged; she was alluring and oddly strange, pale skinned, with silver hair and green eyes the only thing that betrayed her digimon origins were the two small horns on her forehead, the horns of a dryad.

"See no harm done," laughed Lucy as her partner looked at the sun distrustfully "Thank you Vandemon," she added to the laughing digimon emerging from the shadows to join them.

She was tall almost six feet, with white hair that spat out of a high collared robe and then flowed down the back like silk. She wore a long flowing robe with plenty on it draping down to form a cape of red and green dragons.

"It wasn't like I had any trouble," she sniggered obviously loving her impressive entrance.

"Where's Alison?" asked Lucy finJering her frizzy brown hair between her fingers.

"Behind me," smirked Vandemon her green eyes full of sneakiness.

"Not again," said Lucy rolling her eyes Vandemon smirked; Vandemon could travel across rooftops at incredible speed often leaving her human partner in the lurch.

There was a long silence, in which Vandemon yawned and tapped her foot.  
_Gasp_

The silence was broken by a young woman running full tilt towards the companions she was medium height and build with piercing grey eyes and shortish black hair which framed her face in a mildly gothic fashion.

"Vandemon would it kill you to take the underground," she gasped leaning against a building trying to catch her breathe.

Vandemon made a face and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Alison," said

"Hey squirt, so what's the big emergency," answered Alison

Lucy growled, she hated it when Alison called her squirt; she was nearly 13 anyway, she wasn't a kid any more.

"My D-power is picking up something weird, I think it could be a dimensional prototerral rip or a smashthrough point," she said at last.

"What?" Asked Alison pulling out her own D-power and staring at it curiously.

Snoopmon and Vandemon exchanged glances that indicated Lucy had once again gone over Alison's head.

Lucy retraced her steps, being the daughter of a genius was one of those things that made you tend to go over peoples heads.

"Dimensional shifts," she explained "I think something might have arrived in London, a bit like when Snoopmon and Vandemon arrived except worse,"

"Darn right it's worse" said a gloating voice from above them.

Alison looked up not far above them a digimon was hanging from a balcony. He was dressed in a many coloured robe that made him look like a harlequin, probably a blind harlequin, on crack cocaine.

"Ha ha I escaped at last I'm free on the enforcers," he laughed insanely drawing a rapier form his belt.

Lucy pushed the identify button on her D-power

"Clownmon Ultimate digimon he's the pre-evolved form of Piedmon," she said in a worried voice "He's on an overload,"

"OK Squirt I get what's going on I'll handle this,"

"Handle me will you? We'll see about that," taunted the clown his evil perpetual grin receiving a stern glare from Alison, who believed those who smile were either little kids or stupid.

_Trick sword_

Vandemon dodged the sword a small portion of her robe separated from it's hem.

"Oh your going to pay for that she threatened softly

_Sapphire Lightning_

A bolt of bluish white lightning flashed out striking Clownmon in the chest.

"You remind me of Piedmon," said Alison as the clown stumbled backwards "I never liked Piedmon,"

_Digimodify_

_Blue Eyes White Dragon activate_

Vandemon's hands glowed white, as if beginning to charge

"White lightning attack" she screamed as twin beams of plasma lanced towards Clownmon slamming him into the Thames with a bang.

Clownmon froze like a windows program running on Linux and then... exploded

Snoopmon whistled appreciatively

"She keeps getting stronger," said Lucy hugging Snoopmon

"Yeah," replied the small silver haired Digimon

"Well of course, she's the strongest digimon in the UK," replied Alison looking appreciatively at her partner "aren't you Vandemon,"

"Vandemon?"

**Pokémon centre Cerulean City **

Nurse Joy at the desk looked over at Chloe's sun kissed face

"So how was your trip Chloe dear," she started allowing her usual sunny smile to cover her surprise at the fact that she could barely recognize her usually pale and indoor oriented niece.

"Okay I suppose," replied Chloe allowing Vulpix to snuggle into her leg. "Except for those dogmatic islanders on Shamuti it was perfect,"

Chloe smiled at the thought of all her friends back in Fortree, they would be so jealous of her tan

Chloe's phone beeped,

"Huh" she muttered "I wonder who would call me now I'm still off for another 2 days,"

Chloe looked down at the dial.

Jared!

What did he want?

It had been a while since they had last talked and while she was in the Orange islands she had made sure she was totally unreachable.

"Yeah," she said opening her phone, not sure if she really wanted to speak to the person on the other end.

"Chloe we have a problem" came Jared's tone it was worried betraying emotions Chloe had not heard for many years "Something's emerged, from what I can tell the distortion is localised around the gym"

Chloe's whole attitude changed immediately.

"But how?" She garbled "we sealed the ports, last time..."

"Well they don't appear to have stayed closed," came Sparky's sarcastic tones

Chloe smiled never a dull moment with those two; Jared was always so serious while Sparky couldn't be dampened by anything short of a tidal wave.

"What do I have to do?"

"Find it and destroy it, I'll have Eli send you your Cartridge," said Jared Chloe could imagine his face, his voice was almost cracking, this was painful for him too, he'd buried to many friends.

"It's happening all over again, just when we thought it was over, the digital world pulls us back in," she said softly.

"As Larry says it all begins again,"

**London UK **

Vandemon turned away from the others; her whole face was going the colour of her eyes,

"Alison, I feel sick," she said at last looking around for an alley to duck into.

"Why? What's wrong? It was the clown I should have known that if you fed off him this would happen," Asked Alison looking at her partners discomfort

"No... It's not that, I... Think it was... that Yugi card you used," replied Vandemon stagJering towards a storm drain.

Lucy looked away she had been around enough drunks to know what was about to happen.

_Blarg_

"Vandemon are you all right," asked Alison getting down on her knees next to Vandemon.

Vandemon wiped her mouth and looked at her partner with a look of abject nausea.

"Let's never do that again," she whimpered pathetically.

"Deal," said Alison supporting one side of Vandemon "Hey squirt give me a hand here would you,"

Now usually I would have not mentioned what Vandemon had sent flying into the Thames River but this time it was important as it was far more than Vandemon's lunch.

For out of this scuttled a very small, very real.

Blue eyes white dragon.

**Cerulean Pokémon Gym **

The Creature had a large protruding bill which was dominated by lopsided teeth

"Well, well, well I found you after all," it croaked

"Leave her alone," cried Misty putting herself in the way of the unknown animal

Misty don't, called Suicune Please don't 

How could you attack her, she's defenceless" yelled Misty in defiance

"That's my job tuts, if Satamon says the weak shall perish then by his name they shall," replied the bat cross vulture cross bad orthodontist

"I don't know who this Satamon is but he's wrong, Suicune isn't weak at all," Misty added

"Then you die too tuts," said the digimon, his ugly rotting voice cracking into Misty's being.

The digimon opened his hideous rotting beak.

Misty felt flames nearby but nothing touched her, she was on the ground being shielded by a boy with spiky brown hair.

"_UMBREON SHADOWBLAST ATTACK_" screamed Gary his eyes blazing with fury as he rolled off Misty and pointed towards the monster.

Umbreon's half-moon symbol glowed, the whole gym went black.

_Slash slash _

There was a screech and then more flames burst from the Vulture monster's beak

_Flit. _

_Toke? _

Flames licked the walls in the dull red light misty could see that Umbreon was not alone

"Togetic" cried Misty her mind switching into panic mode.

Mommy came a thought voice Misty knew

Misty gave in, she screamed.

And was answered by a fierce command

Hush you silly girl do you want him to get you said a firm voice in her mind, a human voice.

_Modify. _

_Ice claws initiate. _

The gym lights came back on, Misty and Suicune stared in amazement, the creature was disintegrating turning into thousands of tiny black particles. On one side Togetic and Gary's Umbreon lay exhausted, on the other a small Vulpix, glowing blue, trotted over and nuzzled Suicune.

"Hello great one," she crooned softly.

Misty's shock was equivalent to having a Pikachu stuck to your back going balistic in a room full of moist copper

"What's going on?"

I called on anyone who would hear said Suicune, It appears that my brother's champion still knows his call she added nodding to Gary

Gary looked at her in a strange way,

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused tone staring at the Blue crystal dog of which legend told so much.

It will become clear before the end said Suicune and as for you miss Ryan, I thought you were done with legends she said turning to the Girl who stood in the Gyms Doorway, her long brown hair frizzing at the ends.

"I changed my mind," said Chloe reproachfully "If we're going to do this again we'll need all the help we can get," she added pointing to Umbreon and Togetic.

What do you mean?" Asked Misty moving towards Togetic

Chloe pointed at her Digivice then at Gary's left finally at Misty's own hand

Misty looked down, in her hand before the emergency she had been holding her pokégear.

Now instead of the gear, there was a small handheld Console with a Triangular screen. The screen glowed blue.

Gary also had one, but his was black, a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Welcome to the group you two,"

"huh?"

"Your Digidestined now,"


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 3

Behind Blue Eyes

Writers note: I've had a rough month so if this chapter is a little edgy blame it on the Yugi Darkangemon begins to do the moon walk until JA glares at him and he stops

Oh in this Fic Mewtwo is a little older, a little wiser and a lot of his characteristics are based more upon Valmont than anything else (aiyah).

_Reluctant ride in the middle of the belly of a whale_

_A wheel on fire in the middle of the sky_

_Abandoned Baby kicking on the side of the road_

_Your wife has died but you're denied the right to cry_

_Three men walk out protected from the furnace of flame_

_One man cries out from a miry well_

_See a man in the Myrtles and women with the wind in their wings_

_Understand what these seared lips can tell_

_I am the prophet and I smoulder and burn_

_I scream and cry and wonder why_

_You never seem to learn_

_To hear with your own ears_

_With your own eyes to see_

_I am the Prophet won't you listen to me_

Michael Card: The Prophet

West Shinjuku

Jeri dressed simply but had tried to look celebratory.

Takato fidgeted.

Why did she have to be so beautiful?

They had gone to a new teens club in Shinjuku to celebrate, nothing fancy just a place which decent food and good music... And a surprise

Jeri approached the table to see a familiar face sitting next to Henry

"Alice what are you doing here?"

Henry put his hand on Alice's shoulder and Jeri took the hint.

"Oh I get it," she said laughing quietly, taking the seat next to Takato.

They talked for a while, about better times, good memories and foreign experience

Henry sat across the way watching the two of them with amused wonder; he'd never seen a pair so shy of each other.

The song changed, Henry nudged Alice and stood up,

"Would you care to dance?" He asked bowing stiffly, his eyes smiling, a small nod indicating that they should leave Jeri and Takato alone.

"Anything to get away from these two," said Alice a slight glow in her eyes.

Henry took Alice onto the dance floor and the two began to slow dance together.

"When did those two start dating?" Asked Takato giving Jeri a curious look

"Hey I only met the girl today," replied Jeri in nervous laughter

"Oh yeah,"

A long pause ensued,

"I'm just a teenage Dirt bag baby," played the speakers

"Do you? Well... Doyouwannadance," stuttered Takato nervously, his wide grin showing sheepishly

Jeri blushed it wasn't quite what she had imagined, but it was what she wanted.

The sound system struck up another ballad, something newer, but still vaguely familiar.

Takato took Geri's hand, in his own shaking uncertainty.

And then the magic of the words took control

_I'm thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_You've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Jeri felt Takato's embrace, it was strong and protective; he'd really grown up since the days he couldn't even speak her name, so different and yet she knew it was the same crazy, eager-to-believe-anything, boy she had grown so fond of, under all that confidence was the sweet friendly.

She put her head on his shoulder.

Takato closed his eyes, this was heaven.

On the side of the dance floor, Alice and Henry high fived one another.

"Your evil Jen," teased Alice

"They needed a little encouragement Ally that's all," replied Henry "and don't call me Jen, its bad enough that Terriermon calls me that,"

"You romantic you," teased his date touching his shoulder with her delicate white fingers.

Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Let's get back to them before we have to use a crow bar to separate them,"

'Hey Jeri do you want to go to the park and feed Guilmon?" Asked Takato after the dance was over and the two teenagers had gone back to their table.

Jeri looked at her watch, 10 PM she had a long train ride home so she needed to go now.

"Some other time Takato," she said sadly, regretting not seeing Guilmon.

Takato looked at the floor, he felt like dirt, talking about his beloved partner with the one person who would never see hers again.

"Look Jeri... I'm sorry about... Well... You know" he muttered

"It's OK Takato, some other time..." Whispered Jeri softly as she got up. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Takato took Jeri by the arm, leaving Henry and Alice to themselves and walked with her to the train station.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," said Takato nervously as overhead the PA system announced Geri's train had arrived

"Yeah I guess," replied Jeri smiling sadly at Takato

"Goodbye"

Jeri held back a second then boarded her train and disappeared from view.

Takato stood there alone in the crowd of people as the train departed.

"I love you," he whispered

Wolf 359

West Kantonian Current line (Cerulean city)

Misty stared out at the crystal blue sea with sad eyes; she'd grown up here, now she had to leave, possibly for good.

Chloe stood a little behind her, Suicune on her left and Gary on her right

"You're sure about this?" Asked Chloe softly as Misty turned from the crystal blue water.

"I've wanted to do something with myself for ages, I'm just not meant to be a gym leader, and it's too quiet,"

"All the arrangements have been made, I'll meet you two at Blackthorn city in about 3 days" said Chloe passing Misty an envelope with a blimp on the front "All your stuff will be waiting for you when you land,"

"But Chloe, it only takes a day to get to Blackthorn by Express Blimp, Where are you going?" Asked Gary

"I have something important to do in my hometown," said Chloe softly "When you get to Blackthorn, Jared will know what to do,"

Eevee sneezed, ever since Misty and Gary had received their Digivices, he and Togetic had reverted to their rookie forms.

Togepi made a dozy snore, Misty smiled sadly

"We'll be fine Chloe," she said quietly as the sun set behind them "It's just this is so weird, here we are going into battle,"

Chloe smiled and bid her final farewell, and walked down the hill back to the city.

"All people have to leave home eventually," said Gary "at least you can say goodbye to what you love,"

Misty blushed and turned to Suicune

I am in your debt Misty if you ever need me, I shall hear your call, she thought spoke, nuzzling Misty's flank, and then, as quickly as she had come, she was gone.

Spinning water Twirled across the ocean floor causing a faint ripple effect across the surface, Misty took a final look across the ocean she loved so much a tear came to her eye.

"Let's go," she said at last turning back to Gary

"Let's"

Nonaka residence

West Shinjouku

Jerk!

Rika stormed past her mother without saying a word.

_I'm sorry Rika I can't spend my whole life waiting for you to make up your mind_

She couldn't believe his nerve.

She was so angry. But if she was angry, why was she crying

"Rika?" Asked Renamon as her partner stormed past

Leave me alone Renamon Thought shouted Rika pushing the digimon's telepathic queries out of her head

Renamon moved just fast enough to avoid having the door slammed in her face.

"Viscous," she thought to herself careful to screen her thoughts from Rika who was screaming mentally at the world.

She wondered if Ryo had had something to do with this.

Probably.

Renamon decided that it was better just to leave Rika until she had cooled off sufficiently, and decided to return to her favourite spot, at the top of the flat topped tree in the garden; unfortunately she wasn't the only one up there.

London UK

"Achoo"

Vandemon sneezed violently causing her robe to flare up like an umbrella, sending her chicken soup flying against the wall.

Snoopmon gave her idol with a pleasant smile

"I'll go get a cloth," she said

"I guess you've got a blue eyes white allergy," teased Lucy

Alison gave Vandemon another cup of Chicken soup and glared at the frizzy haired teenager sitting in an old armchair.

"Can't you leave her alone," she asked.

"I would if Snoopy here would stop swooning over her," replied the younger girl giving Alison an unnerving stare.

Snoopmon looked at Alison in her ever patient appreciation.

"I'm worried about her," she said at last putting her staff against the wall and taking up her robe to clean the floor.

"This is nauseating," said Alison putting her Yugi cards back in their cupboard and taking out her Digimon deck.

And motioning for Lucy to join her in the kitchen.

Lucy nodded her head, "I get sick of it too, she loves to be Vandemon's punching bag" she said taking out some coffee and making herself a cup

"Why do you rate that is?"

Lucy shrugged and fixed another cup of coffee for Alison.

"Well they did Bio emerge together," said Lucy carefully adding a spoon of sugar to her own coffee. "Maybe they were friends or something,"

"I doubt it squirt, those two may be friends now, but remember when they first came here," replied Alison rolling her eyes.

"True,"

"Alison, you had better come see this," called Vandemon urgently from the next room.

"What is it Vande dear?" Asked Alison half distractedly

"There's a blue eyes white Dragon on TV,"

Nonaka residence

West Shinjuku

Um Hi 

Renamon grabbed the intruder by the throat and rammed him headfirst into the garden wall

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Spying?" yelled Renamon putting the strange Digimon up against the security spikes on the top of the wall.

A simple hello would have been a little more appropriate said the stranger; he was tall and ungainly, with purple-grey skin and lilac eyes.

"I don't usually greet trespassers," Replied Renamon tightening her grip around the stranger's windpipe.

I didn't mean to intrude I just came to see what all the racket was about thought spoke the newcomer.

"Racket?"

Yes racket, your human friend is making enough noise to wake every vaguely telepathic person for miles complained the digimon trying to dislodge Renamon's hand from his neck with his weak paws.

Renamon loosened her grip on the stranger in order to listen to the telepathic noise, Rika was screaming unusually loudly.

"I think I trust you, but if there's any funny stuff I'll tear you apart, clear,"

She dropped him into Mrs. Nonaka's neatly kept flower bed.

By the way I'm Mewtwo, said Mewtwo finishing up the rather awkward introduction while brushing himself off.

"Renamon," said Renamon curtly.

Charmed, replied Mewtwo floating an inch above the ground bowing stiffly Well I'll see you round, I have to find my sister. 

Renamon wondered if she should destroy the wild one, but something held her back.

"Funny, I could have sworn." She muttered to herself trying very hard to neutralise the upping cries of outrage from Rika's bedroom.

"No it couldn't have been,"

Renamon walked back to her tree and sat in the branches, watched by only one other.

_Mew_ it said.

Digital world version 2.0

Eclipse moved confidently across the wasteland area of the Wolf 359 digital world, it was very different from the other worlds he had seen in his long career, all the others had been clean, open places, often containing heavy forests.

This place was black, a desolate wasteland of dark holes and shadowy beings.

He stared at the foreboding castle before him storm clouds rolled overhead like a sheet of black plastic.

He wasn't alone; no he needed an accomplice for this task.

"He really is a show-off isn't he?" he asked companion who shirked her cloak slightly.

She wasn't tall at all but still eluded a presence of power about her.

"Indeed," said Yani thoughtfully stomping her foot on the ashy black ground, "Satamon is always a show off,"

"You certainly know a lot my pet," replied Eclipse.

"Unlike you master, I stayed here for the past three years, I know the way things work here,"

"I should hope so my pet"

"Where were you anyway?" asked Yani in curiosity her fine grey eyes filled with puzzlement.

"Nowhere need you know, now I say we have a dictator to replace,"

"Always master."

And with that they entered the castle's gate.

Melbourne Australia

Penguinmon was confused; she was always confused, ever since she'd Bio emerged she'd always wanted to see the ocean; she didn't understand why she couldn't go.

"Jay, why can't I go to the ocean?" She asked for the umpteenth time to her partner, a young Asian girl with short black hair.

"I've told you before Pengy, I can't take you to the sea; you'd stick out like a sore thumb" said Jay ruffling her partners soft fine feathers.

Penguinmon stared with her big eyes again.

Jay shook her head,

"The answers still no Pengy," she said picking up the Penguin chick digimon and placing her in a backpack

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Bob," replied her partner ruffling the Digimon's fluffy feathers.

"Oh goody, I can see Kupomon again," squeaked the chick in a cheery voice.

There was a sound like a deranged Killer whale, Jay pulled out her Digivice which squeaked and clicked like crazy

"Change of plans Pengy," said Jay looking at the screen carefully "Looks like we're going to the beach after all"

"Yay,"

Nonaka residence

Jeri arrived at Rika's house a little flustered and out of breath.

She knew it was a spontaneous visit, but she remembered that Rika was on holiday so it couldn't be that critical.

There had been some sort of crisis at school, which had forced the principal to resign.

The whole school had been sent home and Jeri knew opportunity when she saw it.

She just wanted to tell Rika everything about the night before.

She knocked on the door and Rika's Grandmother answered.

"Hello Jeri, what a nice surprise" she said sweetly.

Jeri looked at Mrs Nonaka; she seemed very worried about something.

"Is Rika OK?" she asked quietly.

Rika's Grandmother shook her head slowly.

"I don't know dear, she won't talk to anyone, not even Renamon," said Mrs. Nonaka sadly "her mother is out of town on a shoot and I haven't a clue how to get her out of this sulking,"

Jeri nodded her head and walked towards Rika's room, the paper door was shut fast and she could hear something faint on the other side.

"Rika?"

"Whoever you are, go away," came Rika's voice from the other side.

Jeri sat down in the corridor and scanned around for Renamon, Calumon slipped out of her Backpack and smiled cheerily at the garden.

_Mew_

A small pink creature floated into view, swimming in the air like an Olympic swimmer, she was currently doing circuits of Renamon's head.

"Find someone else to play with kitty," came Renamon's calm voice "I have to keep an eye on Rika,"

Renamon, she's been sulking for nearly 12 hours I doubt she'll change, replied the 'Voice' of Mewtwo

"Hello Jeri," said Renamon nodding to the girl as she sat down next to her

"Hello Renamon," said Jeri nodding to Renamon as acquaintances often do and then surveyed Mew and Mewtwo.

"Who are your friends?" She asked politely

"Oh these two, just a couple of strays," replied Renamon laughing lightly. "This is Mewtwo and the one staring down Calumon is Mew,"

Jeri smiled Calumon and Mew were staring at one another looking as two puppies that were waiting for the other to make a move.

"_Mew_" said Mew sitting on her tail.

"Well gee I never met anyone like you before," said Calumon tilting his head sideways "You wanna play,"

"_Mew mew_," laughed Mew.

"All right," laughed Calumon in return "Tag your it,"

Calumon tapped Mew on the shoulder and began to run Mew giving chase

I think she's found someone who suits her, mused Mewtwo happily.

"Mewtwo right?" Queried Jeri, looking into the monster's large lavender eyes.

That is an affirmative, thought spoke Mewtwo I have no fear of saying my name here, I know

That Team Rocket can't touch me, 

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Jeri even more confused now

It's plot emphasis it has to go somewhere, replied the Telepathic pokémon.

"Oh I get it the writer is too lazy to work in flashbacks so you just say that"

Yes 

Jeri considered this for a second and then let it slide

"How long has she been like that?" She asked Renamon motioning to the door behind them

"Since yesterday evening," replied the vixen digimon rolling her eyes "From what I can divine, from her thoughts and from what Monodramon told me earlier this morning I'm guessing Ryo dumped her,"

"Poor thing and she really liked Ryo too," stated Jeri softly regretting what she'd come to talk about

"No worries, she can't stay this way forever," said Renamon hopefully.

Don't count on it from what I can sense she intends to mope as long as possible, sniped Mewtwo and then after observing Renamon's glare quickly shielded his face.

Renamon sighed leaning up against her favourite tree, her body slouching slightly into it

"Your probably right," sighed Renamon shrugging slightly "I just hope she gets over this quick enough, we digimon weren't just allowed to return for social purposes, something is afoot, I can sense it, it will come here soon."

Mewtwo and Jeri exchanged eye rolls.

"Geez and I thought I was gloomy," came Rika's shaky but confident voice

Jeri turned there, her eyes red from crying, was Rika a small honest smile crossing her face

"Hi Jeri sorry about that," she said "I guess I was being a right brat,"

Renamon fell back as if shot, Rika _never_ apologised about her mood swings.

"It's OK I get the idea that you needed your alone time," replied Jeri

Blackthorn City

The stars shone brightly in Blackthorn city, revealing their freezing white pinpricks to the cold ground below.

Misty shivered, it had been strange to return to a place, she only vaguely remembered.

Gary stepped out behind her, slipping his black travelling cloak over her shoulders, Misty blushed; she'd spent most of the Blimp ride absorbing all that Chloe had told her.

There had been an accident with the transporter system four years ago; it had allowed these, digimon, to enter the real world.

Digimon were like pokémon only bigger and stronger, Misty shuddered at what that apparently weak digimon had done to Suicune, one of the mightiest pokémon ever.

She pressed a button on the small device Chloe had given her in addition to her ticketsit always had good answers to her questions now

"**Digimon: Created when Data from across the speed divide combined with excess pokémon DNA these highly advanced digital life forms are a condition 1 threat. Unlike pokémon, digimon are highly aggressive and eager to fight to the death often killing their weaker cousins in the process.**" Said quirky male voice of the EDI system

But there were some with the power, Tamers and Digidestined who could stop it from happening, that could fight the digimon, she was one of those people, her digivice proved it, now she had to shoulder the responsibility of being a hunter in a world of prey.

"**Digidestined: A child who has either impressed or have joined in partnership with a digital variant monster or Digimon usually Digidestined children show signs of advanced level telepathy and are equipped with devices called Digivices, which enable their Digimon/ Hybrid pokémon to Digivolve**" continued the EDI going down her list of looked up topics

She had to be responsible.

**Tamer a pokémon trainer conscripted because their pokémon is of sufficient level to repel a Digimon, Famous Tamers include Jared Sancheras, Andrew Wolfstar and David Ketchum**"

Ketchum? So someone in Ash's family was involved in this somehow, it figured that her former travelling companion had something to do with this mess

"So you're the new Digidestined?" Asked a heavily accented voice down the runway.

Gary and Misty squinted into the darkness**"**; down on the ground was a boy, a tall boy of about 15, he had very familiar, set of features, chocolate brown eyes, long black hair and a very defined nose all reminded Misty intensely of Ash, he wore a black jacket and a pair of grey jeans; beside him stood a Charizard with a bemused look on his face, as if his mind were a long way from his body.

"Aeron Wolfstar at your service" said the boy sweeping his hand under his body politely.

"Nice to meet you" replied Gary apparently sizing up the newcomer "Yeah that's us,"

Aeron gave Gary the once over then nodded slightly.

"You're Benjamin's brother aint ya?" he asked putting out his hand

"Yep," replied Gary shaking the hand firmly "Has my brother been around recently?" He asked hopefully

"Nope sorry," replied Aeron picking a piece of hair out of his face "Haven't seen him in ages,"

Gary looked crestfallen; Eevee wrapped his tail around his partner's neck.

"What's the matter Gary," he squeaked opening his eyes.

"Nothing Eevee," replied Gary sourly

Misty wondered why Gary seemed so disappointed; had he not seen his brother for a while or what?

Togepi yawned, it was quite late and they were both jet lagged maybe she just needed some sleep.

They walked out into the freezing cold following Aeron like nervous new children at a school, sticking close to each other.

"Is it true what I've heard about you, that you faced down a wild one?" Asked Aeron in a doubting voice

**Wild one: a digimon who follows the teaching of Satamon, The teaching implies that all humans and pokémon are weak and inferior and are to be purged from** **the universe**. Supplied The EDI monitor

"Yes," said Misty softly

"Tough break," said Aeron sadly, "It's hard to believe so much hatred can exist in a single heart," he added shaking his head in pity

"How would you know how they hate?" Asked Gary adding to the conversation at last.

"I've been a tamer a long time I've seen things," replied Aeron darkly and then a lot more cheerfully "here's your room Ms Williams,"

"Aeron?" Asked Misty as he and Gary walked away.

The tall tamer turned around, the Charizard indicated that Gary and Eevee to follow him.

"Yes," he said

"Are you related to Ash Ketchum by any chance?" Asked Misty

"Ha, you are perceptive; yep he's my cousin, why? Replied Aeron raising an eyebrow in surprise

"Just wondering nothing special," replied Misty as Aeron retreated out, "Just curiosity,"

Chloe had been right her stuff was all there already

London UK

Alison rushed back into the living room like a bolt of lightning.

What did you just say?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief

"There's a blue eyes white dragon on the news,"

Lucy looked in; usually Alison was calm and sardonic.

At this moment she was doing neither.

On the set a thin man with a toothbrush moustache was indicating to a photograph at the bottom of the screen, a picture that was undoubtedly a miniature Blue eyes white Dragon.

"The creature, that is still to be identified, has caused havoc across the west end, attacking people and vehicles with what appears to be white lightning," said the newsman, in the background a car fell over with a sickening crunch "Mercifully there have been no serious Injuries as of yet, however the damage to property is currently estimated in the region of"

Alison rushed to the cupboard and began to search through her deck

"How did this happen?" Asked Lucy looking at the picture of the dragon again, "It's like your modify card came to life"

"I think you got full marks squirt, look,"

Alison was holding out the blue eyes Card in front of her.

Lucy looked at the card there were still numbers on it but something was different.

The Dragon was gone.

"We're in trouble," said Lucy quietly

"Oh yeah," said Alison

Fortree City Pokémon centre

Benjamin was about to slam his phone into the wall.

Why wasn't his rival returning his calls?

"You have reached the phone of Jared Sancheras, I can't come to the line right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you after I've dealt with today's crisis," chirped the answering machine for the 8000th time.

Benjamin was about to slam down the phone when he heard his rivals voice on the other end.

"Talk to me," he said curtly his voice edging into Benjamin's thoughts

"I have a blood sample I need checked out ASAP," said Benjamin pushing the blood sample Nurse Joy had taken from Pikachu into his Digivice's analysis slot.

"Whoa, Information overload," said Jared in an amazed voice "this sample is 25 digimon genes, where'd you get it"

"Ash Ketchum's Pikachu"

"Ashey, well I'll be darned, hold on I have a partial match on the rest of the pattern,"

There was a long pause

"Find something?" Asked Benjamin

Bring him in I want to make sure of this myself,"

"Some vacation, this is becoming, hope yours is getting along better,"

"It's not happening, we had a breach this morning in Cerulean City I got called in to sort it out," sighed Jared.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry we contained it," replied Jared nervously

"Wait a minute, are you telling me we have a _digimon_ on the loose?"

"Not on the loose, it was destroyed by..." Replied Jared biting his tongue as he finished

"Who?"

"No comment," finished Jared.

"Some kid who's clueless as to what's happening?" asked Benjamin forgetting that Ash was sitting just behind him "I don't want another clueless kid getting hurt, I would never forgive myself."

"Well he is involved, he got here about an hour ago." Said Jared firmly as if ending the conversation

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Asked Benjamin

"No, but thanks for asking," said Jared in a perky voice that reminded Benjamin of a nurse Joy

"Not funny Jared but I'll get to you soon, I have to call my Grampa first, I have to change this poor kid's license and I know I can't trust you after what you did to my brother's"

"What did I do?" Asked Jared innocently

"I saw you changed his license to Tamer reserve, just because I impressed a digimon doesn't mean he will." Snarled Benjamin protectively slamming the phone down on the table.

Outside the wind moaned and changed direction pushing the heavy clouds away from the moon.

And if Benjamin had looked out he would have been surprised to see that even those who want to forget are once again reminded you cannot avoid destiny.

She's like a vengeful lover, she finds you.

Blackthorn city

Offices of the official head of the Tamers organisation

Jared put the phone on the table and walked calmly over to the window.

He knew Benjamin was going to do everything short of killing him when he found out that the "Clueless kid" was his own little brother.

There was a knock on the door and before he could answer the door burst open to reveal a very alarmed blue haired girl, in a flowing tan jacket and jeans.

"Hello Jennifer," said Jared not looking away from the windows.

Jennifer Elm frowned at Jared, they had been together a long time, when all the other digidestined had tried to forget Jennifer had stayed behind to help Jared run the EDDI, the digidestined and the wiry Tamer had developed a grudging respect for one another.

"I heard there was a breach, what happened?" She said forthrightly never taking her eyes off Jared.

"Jennifer, as I am head of the Tamers I reserve to remain silent over matters that do not concern you as of yet," replied Jared taking a breath.

"Jared your trying to get me angry, I don't play these stupid games any more,"

Jared laughed and then looked seriously at Jennifer

"You understand I have to make sure of this still, but it appears we have some new digidestined." He told Jennifer, as he sat down in an overstuffed armchair sitting at the side of his office and poured himself a small cup of Lemonade.

"Chloe has yet to give me an official clue as to what's going on," continued Jared scratching at the armchairs fake leather finish absent-mindedly "but from what I've gleaned from Aeron, and from our dear friend Eliana, it appears that I was right, Gary Oak and Misty Williams are digidestined like you."

Jennifer plonked down in a chair across the way.

"You got any more of that Lemonade?" She asked faintly.

"Sure," said Jared pouring a cup of Celadonian Lemonade, it was a lot stronger than normal stuff and was quite often used to revive unconscious pokémon.

"Well I think I see why you've been in the control room all day; I thought all this digital world nonsense was over after Bill shut down the PC system." She said at last.

"We all knew that it was only a temporary solution, I guess I just hoped that temporary meant longer than 4 years." Replied Jared taking another swig

Jennifer shook her head her short hair a stark contrast to Jared's long untidy mass.

"I guess your right, has..."

"No we haven't seen her, but you can always trust to hope," said the Tamer in a more friendly tone.

"I still miss her you know," continued Jennifer holding back a tear.

"I know, you all miss your partners," replied Jared topping up her glass, "it's like a part of you guys died when they went back to the digiworld."

"Geez now I see why Chloe and you get on so well, you both are happiest when depressed" laughed Jennifer.

"Thank you I really feel loved now," replied Jared swigging down his Lemonade and smiling cheekily at her "Between you and your boyfriend I have to watch out I'm not assassinated simply for existing,"

Jennifer blushed

"If I didn't know you were Benji's best friend I wouldn't admit to that one loner boy," she countered after a while.

There was a knock at the door and Jared got up to answer it.

"If it's Aeron I'll let him in, otherwise it can wait," he stated to Jennifer

He turned the knob and opened the door a crack.

The door bust open knocking Jared to the floor.

Giant purple-green wings swished across the floor.

Jared's sword sang through the air

"Stop," yelled Jennifer in surprise

Jared let the sword fly lancing it into the ground at the last second.

In between the two of them there was a digimon, she a had dark blue head folding back into silky feather crest, her wings were a mix of lavender and grey green, but the thing you noticed last but most importantly were the eyes piercing green and vibrant

This was Daihasumon, Jennifer's partner.

_Pant_

In the doorway stood Aeron, panting slightly from overexertion.

"Sorry sir I tried to stop her but she wouldn't hold still or fight,"

"That's OK Aeron this one is tame," said Jennifer firmly dismissing the boy back into the corridor "Aren't you my Daihasu,"

Aeron looked at Jared who nodded, his eyes still glazed.

There was a silence.

"DAIHASUMON YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK," yelled Jared recovering enough to pull his sword from the carpet and then in a more calm voice "well as I say, speak of the devil,"

Jennifer nodded sternly as Jared abandoned his cup and began drinking straight out of the bottle

"Hey what's all the racket about?" Came Sparky's sleepy voice from Jared's desk drawer where he had been sleeping until now.

"More than you can imagine," said Jennifer stroking her partners' crest.

"Agreed," echoed Jared

Black Citadel (Formerly Satamon's Palace)

Digital world version 2.0

Darkangemon sat on Satamon's throne confidently staring down at his loyal minions.

"Has there been any sign of Satamon yet," he asked to Yani who sat at his lap like an obedient school child.

"No my lord," said Yani removing her cloak to reveal her soft features beneath a sea of blue-green hair; most obvious to Eclipse looking closely at her was that she wore what appeared to be shadows themselves.

A black skirt, black T-shirt and black turtleneck sweater all added to a very darkness oriented look.

"I suspect that will be of little consequence as the gateways to the real world are sealed on this side of the void," he smirked triumphantly.

"I'm sure," replied the little girl, her grey eyes looking into the shadows "and if you'll give me leave my lord I would like to finish my hunt,"

"Of course my pet," replied Eclipse waving his hand to dismiss her.

Yani hated politics but she knew better than to challenge Darkangemon on things of such magnitude, she was a hunter; she enjoyed the chase and had no real loyalty to anyone.

There was a reverberating sound as her small feet padded down the stairs to the main hall.

This was the beginning of something she could feel it, in her diminutive bones she could sense the stirring of great things.

Great power,

Great Evil.

She tried to remember how she knew so much about all of this, but she couldn't.

Her memories of her whole life weren't really a mist, more like a cavern it simply didn't exist.

"Whitener's coming is going to change things, what it's going to change I don't know but I get the feeling I set something in motion, God save us all"

Dark Catacombs Wolf 359 Digital World

Satamon was having a horrible day.

First his palace had been stormed by two individuals which had managed to single handily demolish his entire elite guard and now he was being chased by that abominable hunter girl.

He had grown weak, the word stung in his mouth, his own teaching was his worst enemy he had to escape, make his way to freedom.

That's why he was here.

The digiport crackled statically as he approached, he had to wonder if there were still those who knew what he looked like...

No there was no one

And with that last quibble Satamon entered the human world.


	4. The Lost one

Chapter 4

The lost one

Writers note: Wolf 359 is about 8 hours ahead of Earth at this point in the story as every day due to the Wolf 359 rotation rate being 25 hours the time difference increases by an hour.

Writers note: Aviemon is owned by WK Graham he just let me borrow him for the next couple of chapters.

Writers Revenge: I admit clearly I hate Heathrow Airport; they kept my mother waiting in the terminal 2 days to get on a plane and then lost her luggage for a week after that.

_So near, and yet still so far far away_

_So close, and yet still to come_

_Concealed the seed is mysteriously growing_

_In hearts that will listen and hear_

_A treasure that's hidden_

_A pearl of great price_

_A fortune for fools who believe_

_A kingdom of beauty, a kingdom of love_

_A kingdom of justice and peace_

_A kingdom that holds all the wilds of creation_

_A kingdom where children will lead_

_The Kingdom: Michael Card_

Fortree city Pokémon centre 4:30 AM

It Was a Dark and stormy night.

Sorry I've always wanted to start a chapter like that.

It was also true; the cold northern winds were finally brushing the treetop houses of Fortree with the first signs of winter.

Windows rattled doors slammed, the wind seemed to rush across the forest town, like a beckoning herald

Benjamin shook Ash and his friends quietly awake.

Ash looked up blearily as the tall framed Digidestined peered coldly out the window.

"What's going on?" asked May yawning slightly.

"Something big is nearby," replied Benjamin, "The local pokémon are going ballistic,"

There was a bone chilling howl and the sound of barking.

A faint light appeared inside the Pokémon centre.

The company turned to see Nurse Joy and her husband, a tall burly man with brownish grey hair, walk groggily into the centre proper.

"We heard the racket, what's gotten the Poochyena and Mightyyena so agitated Oak?" asked Mr. Ryan in a worried tone.

"I dunno," replied Benjamin

Yes you do spoke a voice as hard as iron

Benjamin jumped, he knew that voice, and he hadn't heard that voice for four years.

Parts of his mind that had remained dormant for years clicked into place as if nothing had changed.

Stars? he queried in his own reedy telepathy

You called, replied the iron thought voice and then changing to a real voice "Please let me in, it's getting pretty cold out here and those Poochyena are eyeing me in a funny way.

Mr. Ryan coughed, as Benjamin opened the glass doors to the cold mountain air.

Ash, May, Max and Brock all looked on in shock as a small white digimon stumbled into the centre. The doors slammed again, Benjamin knelt by his partner who coughed and wheezed slightly, Benjamin picked up StarAgumon as if he were a rag doll and set him on one of the wrap around couches.

"What is it?" asked May

Pikachu cleared his throat.

"Peeeyaaaakaaaadeeeeegeeeemonnnnnnn" he said stuttering on every syllable

Benjamin looked horrified, May looked confused.

"Oh no," he said turning pale

"Therrrrrrrrr eeeeeeees sssssuuuummmmthing Peekaa Peekaaaulular going on," continued Pikachu still stammering but becoming more discernable with each word, as if he were bullying his tongue into complying.

Ash looked absolutely horrified.

"Pikachu, what's wrong? How is this happening?"

"I donnnn't know, Pika Pi I just seem to know," stammered Pikachu

"It's his Digimon heritage," said Benjamin softly still processing it himself "Something is really upsetting him, and it's causing his digimon genes to go berserk, Jared said your Pikachu was 25 digimon!"

"But we've been through weirder things, how come it didn't happen then?" asked Ash in shock as Pikachu attempted another word without "Pi" in it.

"Those things were all pokémon related Ash," replied Brock "Shamuti island, Greenfield, The Iilex forest, even that whole affair with Groundon, They were all natural catastrophes, there was always a Pokémon factor, maybe that was the reason Pikachu didn't 'activate' this time it's just instinct,"

Benjamin nodded and sighed, "Couldn't have said it better myself Brock,"

Pikachu nodded

"Yup that's Pika right,"

StarAgumon gasped a bit Benjamin rushed to his partner's side,

"Who did this to you Stars? Who?" asked Benjamin urgently.

StarAgumon coughed,

"Satamon," he gasped

"Here?" asked Benjamin

"No in fairy land, of course here," snapped StarAgumon.

Benjamin glanced around the room, everyone looked afraid, to be honest so was he.

"We have to go, I was going to wait until dawn, but I guess there's no choice,"

"Where?" asked May and Max in unison

"Blackthorn City,." Said Benjamin sternly "I have a feeling this is just the beginning,"

Wolf 359 Digital World

Genetmon sat on a mountaintop, looking across the parched and blasted lands of Satamon's old territory.

"She's late" started Genetmon cautiously.

"She'll come; I am family after all," replied the inner voice of her conscience quietly.

"I'm already here Gen," replied a voice in the shadows.

Genetmon smiled happily as Yani walked out of the shadows.

"So? What's the scoop on this new leader?" asked Genetmon sidling up to Yani and purring.

She was small and built like a cat, except for the tail, which fluffed out like a piece of spotted candyfloss.

"He's just like Satamon only worse; he's more powerful, more dangerous even if I dare say it... more evil," Uttered Yani sadly.

Genetmon opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Where once was light, Now Darkness falls_

_Where once was love, Love is no more_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't say I didn't try_

"Sorry I had to sing that, it felt right," she muttered after she was finished.

"That actually was appropriate Genetmon," replied Yani

"So where did he get too?"

"He's in the other world," replied Yani pointing up to the floating orb of Wolf 359.

"Impossible," replied Genetmon resolutely.

"StarAgumon has already followed him," replied Yani softly.

"Then lets get out of here too," added Genetmon

"Let's" replied Yani

Blackthorn City

Misty woke up to a remix of 'Viridian City' blaring in her ears.

"Good Morning Tamers welcome to your first day of training," called Aeron's voice over the intercom

"That's sure right you've taken a big step into the future," said another voice, a female voice younger and perkier than Aeron1.

"Bugger off," thought Misty putting her pillow over her ears.

It didn't work, Togepi was already up and jumping up and down on her back

"Time to wake up Mommy," said the cute little spike ball Pokémon cheerily.

"Nuts," muttered Misty as she changed out of her Pyjamas into her new uniform.

She regarded herself critically in the mirror.

It was a green Jump-suit mostly unremarkable, except for the emblem on the breast pocket.

A small pigeot seated upon a digital hazard sign was in the middle of two olive branches each held by a Dragonite and a Charizard, she also noted that there was absolutely no way she could look cute in it2.

There was a knock at the door.

Misty sighed and straightened the shirt "Come in," she yelled.

"Good morning Misty, sleep well?" Asked Gary entering her room quickly, he was also wearing a jump-suit that made him look older than he was.

"Yeah except for the fact my eardrums are gone," replied Misty irritably "Can I help you with something Gary?"

"Well actually yes, the leader of the Tamers, Jared Sancheras wants us to be at his office in ten minutes, I was told to go get you," muttered Gary.

"OK let's go then," replied Misty cheerily as she picked up Togepi and placed her in her backpack

They walked peacefully down the corridor for a while watching as various other Kids of more or less their age stumble out of other rooms.

Gary seemed to recognise a few of them waving in a friendly way his spiky hair moving in unison with his arm.

"Sancheras" said Misty in a wondering tone "Sounds familiar"

"Jared skills as a Pokémon Breeder are pretty legendary"

"No that's not it," said Misty vaguely "I'm pretty sue it was something else,"

Gary shrugged.

"Well you'll find out soon enough, here we are,"

In front of them was an ebony wooden door, with a single bronze plaque which read:

**Mr J Sancheras Alpha Tamer**

"You first," said Misty with certainty "Time to get real answers,"

Melbourne Australia

Jay and Penguinmon were watching a very peculiar scene; it looked like someone had evacuated the beach of all but 2 people, 2 people she knew.

On the beach were her Digidestined friends Vic and Bob pawing were the ground nervously as their Digimon sat at their feet.

"I thought this was a serious call," she scowled as Kupomon threw a beach ball at Penguinmon

"It is," replied Vic pointing down the beach sulkily.

Jay looked, further down the beach was the most enormous man she had ever laid eyes on.

He was at least eight feet tall with small piggy eyes that seemed to merge with a huge bushy moustache and beard, he was lounging in a deck chair that appeared to be way too small for him and about to collapse

"It's a fat tourist Victor, I hardly call that dangerous," sniped Jay

"Nuh uh" said Penguinmon, "That's a digimon I can see,"

"Don't look too tough," replied Jay "hey who's coming this way,"

A large antelope digimon with twisting horns was bounding towards the beach full tilt; running behind it was a tall strong teenager with Sandy blonde hair and thin glasses, a little way behind him was a tall brown haired guy with a serious and to be honest quite deadpan face raced along with a small yellow bird finally gasping for breath and quite behind the others came a stocky teenager with messy brown hair crazy grey-blue eyes.

"Whatever you do, "gasped the stocky kid "Don't pick a fight with that guy."

Blackthorn City

Misty and Gary walked calmly through the Mahogany door trying to hide their nervousness

Jared's office to the casual observer was like a giant rats nest, except that no rat could ever be this messy.

In the centre of crammed Bookshelves, hanging pokémon models, and a large speaker system which was spaced according to 8.1 sound specifications, was Jared's desk screen tilted to the side.

There sitting calmly was Jared a look of general interest in his face which unnerved Misty intensely, Jared was meant to be bored.

Aeron was there too, quietly standing in the background as if waiting for some signal to do something. There was also a girl, blue eyes and short blue hair; she gave them a friendly smile.

"Ah mistress Williams and Master Oak," said Jared in a cheerful voice yet betraying a hint of recognition.

"Uh hi," muttered Misty nervously she knew that face; it hadn't changed in 6 years.

Jennifer, for that's who she was, smiled benignly

"No need to be nervous guys; all things going well you won't even have to report to Jared here," she laughed

Jared laughed as well, a laugh of old familiarity.

"Geez I'm not that bad," he retorted with mock ferocity.

Sparky snickered, Gary gave Misty an eye roll; sarcasm was not Jennifer's strong point.

"What Ms Elm means, is that after your initial training period, you won't have to see mine or Sparky's ugly mug at all,"

Sparky's finger flickered as he jabbed it into Jared's ear

"Maybe I'm the only ugly one," retracted Jared quickly as his pikachu released his grip of terror

"Oh kay!" stated Misty her eyes meeting Gary's again.

"That little travesty aside I think the two of you need some more human answers as to what you are now," continued the Alpha Tamer recovering quite flawlessly from his show of weakness.

"Yeah I think I would, what is this place?" asked Misty solidly

"This place was established just after the first digital incursions four years ago," started Jennifer

Jared rolled his eyes and pulled out a small remote.

The Blinds on the sides of the office went all the way down.

A small holonet rose from the floor.

A map of Wolf 359 appeared 3 dimensionally in the centre of the room.

Jennifer squinted into the darkness "Hey I was talking,"

"And boring the poor kids at the same time," replied Jared and then turned to address Gary and Misty.

"This is the real world," he started pointing at the high definition hologram of the planet, "and this is the digital dimension," he added pointing at a thin rainbow coloured layer surrounding the major continents.

"Wow, it's a bit like a candy wrapper," said Gary in awe as Jared flickered to the next frame.

This frame was taken at an angle; a thin rainbow layer seemed to cover Wolf 359's continents

"A lot like it yes," replied Jared3 "You already know what a digimon is, Chloe is not a fool,"

"I should think so," muttered

"The Tamers and Digidestined act as a defence grid of sorts, we protect those too weak to protect themselves, the two of you are to report for classes today, I understand Chloe arrived late last night, I'm sure she'll be able to explain the digidestined training to you better than I can,"

"So in other words you're handing us over to Chloe?" asked Misty quietly.

"No as far as I'm concerned you're Tamers as well, you're also going to take classes like the rest of the recruits,"

"Oh," said Misty

There was a pause, Jennifer sighed and walked to the door, after all, Daihasumon needed feeding.

Gary also left trailing after Jen in a lost fashion, Aeron moved after him muttering something about breakfast.

Misty also turned to leave when Jared spoke again,

"May I speak with you for a minute Ms Williams?4" he asked softly.

Misty sat down again.

"Keeping well I guess,"

"Yes I'm doing fine, haven't seen you in a while Jared,"

"I went on a holiday... it didn't last to long. What have you been doing?"

"Arguing with my sisters ever since I got back from Hoën," replied Misty sadly.

"Whatever happened with that boy from Pallet you were travelling with? You never did tell me his name" questioned Jared

"Ash? Oh nothing, I never told him," replied Misty "it was a phase, it passed,"

"Oh..." replied Jared carefully "I see, hold on a mo... Ash? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah you know him?" asked Misty in surprise; Jared was a regular in Cerulean city ever since his parents had moved there a few years ago, he had become a respected friend of Violet Williams after a rather embarrassing accident left the gym little more than a heap of rubble.5

"Knew his father, David Ketchum ran this place before me," replied Jared quietly "Taught me everything I know,"

"Small world," stated Misty suspiciously as if she was beginning to believe that destiny was in fact very stupid woman who could only work in small circles

"Yup," replied Jared, "I won't keep you any longer Mist; you have stealth lessons first period, third classroom down the hall."

"Thanks Jared," said Misty as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Nobody here is what they appear, everyone wears a mask," said Jared softly "Remember that," and then he disappeared round a corner.

London UK

Snoopmon stood at the top of a small double story building, her lightly set eyes probing the area around ground zero.

"Anything interesting there?" Asked Vandemon quietly, she was still feeling fragile, but still felt obligated to follow.

"It seems to have vanished," replied Snoopmon in a worried voice

"How hard can it be to find something the size of a car in the space of a few blocks?" muttered Vandemon.

Snoopmon glared at her,

"Vandemon this is London, there are a million places to hide, and we know that better than anyone," she replied softly her slight elfin features returning to their normal nervous awareness

Alison and Lucy stood in the streets also scouting for any sign of the Dragon.

"I guess this does cement one thing, no more Yugi cards," stated Lucy matter-of-factly.

"We should just be thankful that I didn't use Exodia," replied Alison sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, how were you to know that it would release" finished Lucy pulling out her cell phone

"What are you pulling that out for?" asked Alison intently

"We're gonna need help, the reports on TV show it's growing, anyway I've watched a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh The Blue eyes is Uber Powerful,"

"Who can help us?" continued Alison desperately

"My dad, he helped create digimon, he'll know what to do,"

Alison looked impressed, she knew that Lucy's father was a smart man, she'd never thought him a creator of her partner's kind.

"Phone him," she said.

Nearby in a dumpster, the dragon slept

West Shinjuku

Renamon was bored.

Jeri and Rika had gone to the mall; Jeri said she was sure they could find something that could cheer Rika up.

Renamon had been left to keep an eye on Mew and Calumon and in a way on Mewtwo who had taken to polite conversation and was asking a lot of questions about this world.

So, he began after Renamon had explained the principles of digivolution you can reverse the transformation? .

"Yes it's all a matter of choice," replied Renamon patiently allowing Mewtwo to process the fact.

Wish I could do that, he muttered, Then maybe I could leave behind my memories 

"I'm afraid not, as Rika likes to say no matter where you go, there you are," replied Renamon staring into Mewtwo's lilac eyes.

Mewtwo stared back in curiosity.

"What exactly are you? I mean Mewtwo isn't a Digimon name, no Mon," stated Renamon.

Mewtwo chuckled psychically.

You're right, I'm not a digimon, replied Mewtwo I'm a relative, .

"I'm afraid I don't understand," replied Renamon "You don't look like any digital life-form I've ever seen,"

Mewtwo looked at her with a look of pity.

He then explained what he was, what a pokémon was and how he fitted into that genetic lot; Renamon sat there wondering whether to believe him or not.

"How do I know I can trust you," she said at last.

You'll just have to believe, replied Mewtwo softly.

"Help me believe," said Renamon "Everything I see seems so fake here,"

We could be friends... said Mewtwo resolutely

"I'd like that,"

Melbourne Australia

"Who are you guys," asked

"We're the South African Tamers," said the tallest fellow "or at least that's the word Gareth likes to use" he added motioning to the shorter stockier guy who was gasping for air

"South African Tamers? Now I've heard everything" said Bob

Gareth finally caught his breath and began the formal introductions.

The teen with glasses name was Eric and his partner was Kudumon at the moment. The Tallest fellow was Philip; carefully keeping an eye on his partner Aviemon finally Gareth introduced his partner Dictormon

"So what did you mean by not picking a fight with that Digimon?" asked Bob conversationally, his partner a small rabbit-like creature began to run in place

"It's an Ultimate," explained Philip

"Oh," said Bob becoming a bit quieter.

"Well we can take an Ultimate if we're all together," chimed in Victor's partner Sheepmon.

"I dunno," replied Dictormon nervously "I think we'll need help,"

"I agree, it's time I called in a favour," added Gareth pulling out his cell phone and wincing.

"Goodbye airtime,"

"Who are you calling?" asked Dictormon

Gareth didn't answer, he was already talking.

"Hello, Ryo? It's me, I need a favour..."

Blackthorn City

Misty stood in the line calmly, her face straight and emotionless, her insides boiling like a very suspect cauldron.

She'd been separated from Gary, who was in another class for now anyway.

She vaguely remembered this feeling when she had been in Kindergarten, all alone and new in a class of strangers.

"Hi there," said the girl behind her, Misty turned around to face the other girl; she was about Misty's age and height with a somewhat friendly look on her face.

She had shoulder length purple hair and as far as Misty could see a red hair band.

"Oh Hi," replied Misty nervously

The girl sat down in the desk next to her and opened her pencil case

"I'm Kristen, what's your name?" asked Kristen politely

"Misty, Misty Williams,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Class it's time to prepare for trouble" said a voice behind one of the screens at the front of the class.

"And while you're at it Make it Double," added a second voice.

"Oh no, not them, not here," uttered Misty in desperation

"Who?" asked Kristen in a strange voice.

"To protect the world from devastation," started Jessie somewhere behind the screen

"To unite all peoples within our nation," echoed James

"To enhance the virtues of stealth and Guile,"

"To make your heads as hard as steel,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Kobra pulling through at the speed of sound,"

"Surrender now or hit the ground," finished James with a laugh

"Team Kobra?" asked Misty unsurely

Jessie gave her a black look,

"Oh you're here too twerp!" she said irritably, as she fondled her hair "if you must know we were transferred from Team Rocket, so we decided to reform our old gang here" she snapped.

Meowth sighed and pulled out a small handbook and consulted page one.

"I still don't get why we got to do this," he muttered as he peered at the fine black print

"It beats unemployment," replied James stroking his hair.

Jared laughed and clapped.

Kristen and Misty turned around; they hadn't even heard him until then.

Kristen gave Jared a glare with her baby blue eyes.

Jared winced.

"Sorry Kris," he started

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"You and your sneakiness, big brother," she sighed.

"Big Jess and Little Jimmy, I didn't think that anyone would recruit you," stated Jared cheerily turning away from his sister's death stare.

Jessie and James turned towards Jared, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Old Thunderbolt6 Sancheras himself," laughed James "Haven't seen you since that nasty business in the Orange islands,"

Jessie made a sound very much like "hrmpph".

"Having a bad day Jess?" asked Jared cheerfully.

Jessie looked at him harshly

"Did you put Chloe up to hiring us?" she asked

"No! I didn't even know you knew Chloe Big Jess" replied Jared respectfully "How did you guys get drafted?

"Well started Jess it all happened after we were arrested..."

Fortree City Prison 24 hours earlier

The water dripped almost silently from a pipe, like a dribbling mongrel in front of a particularly juicy steak.

Jessie cursed quietly to herself; trapped like a rattata.

How could she have been so stupid as to let herself see the wrong side of handcuffs again?

In the next cell James was muttering something about this dank air being murder to his complexion. She had a distinct desire to smack him hard.

There was a rapping on the bars from the door of the cell

"Why am I not surprised to see you in here cuz," echoed a mature female voice.

"Chloe!" exclaimed Jessie in surprise as the Brown haired girl calmly walked into the Cell as if she owned it.

"Hi Jess, it has been a long time hasn't it," said Chloe her features softening

"I'll say, I haven't seen you since I joined Team Rocket," replied Jessie emotionlessly.

Jessie was pretty much unshakable these days, after years of being hit with years of misadventure she could stare down nearly any kind of trouble without fear, but seeing her favourite cousin all grown up was surprising even to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked unsurely.

"I want to offer you a job," started Chloe

"What me?" asked Jessie

"Yes you," replied Chloe

"Why me?" continued Jessie suspiciously.

"Jessie you taught me everything I know about getting around; from picking locks to disguising myself,"

"I have a rep to uphold, Team Rocket does not work with the law," replied Jessie firmly

Chloe gave her a strange look.

"Don't you know?" she asked in shock.

"Know what?" asked Jessie dreading the answer.

Chloe picked up her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

Jessie read it.

"This is real?" she asked suspiciously

"Yup," said Chloe "I saw him sign it

"Then... I guess I'm working for you cuz," she said slowly

Chloe smiled, in the next cell James began to sing.

Kato residence

Matsimoto Japan

Jeri and Rika arrived at Jeri's house a little after 4 PM smiling and quite happy.

Jeri had a bag of shopping under her arm and Rika a large Renamon Plushie she won from Gopher bopping.

"Oh Rika I'm glad your happier now, I worry about you a lot these days," said Jeri depositing her shopping on the bed.

Rika sat the Plushie next to herself and smiled as well she was feeling good, each of those gophers had had Ryo's ugly mug all over them.

Jeri was incredibly glad that had been one of the prizes at the arcade; the other option had been an air rifle

"So?" asked Rika calmly "What did you really come to see me about before?"

Jeri hung her head; it felt awkward talking about Takato when Rika was feeling so down.

"It's something to do with the gogglehead isn't it?" continued Rika

Jeri looked at her in surprise

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise

"I'm not blind you know," replied Rika "The only person who didn't notice that you two liked each other were the two of you,"

Jeri blushed Rika was teasing her.

"Umm Rika... about Ryo?" started Jeri carefully

Rika smiled sadly.

"It's OK I've had quite enough time to cry," chided Rika "He just decided that I was just too much effort to court, he's gone after some floozy called Stacy," she added bitterly

"Rika I'm so sorry," started Jeri, but Rika shushed her.

"It's all right I should have seen it coming, Ryo is a spader and I didn't realise it," added Rika.

The Phone rang, the mood broke, and Jeri rushed to pick it up.

"Hello Kato residence," she said cheerfully.

Rika watched her face intently; it was changing into a shocked expression.

"Rika its Mr Merzuno, he says he has a job for you..."

Hypnos HQ 2 hours later

Yamaki looked down at the Tamers in a worried way.

They had all responded, even Jeri was there, although only in an unofficial capacity now.

"You're all wondering what I called you here for!" he stated sternly "and I won't lie to you, it's not a social call, as you all know the digimon have returned to the real world and some of them aren't here to socialise, we've detected two extra-dimensional tears, and according to Mr Merzuno only your D-powers can seal them."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go," chirped Kazu brazenly

"You," said Yamaki "Are not going anywhere Kazu, these digimon are unknown factors, if I'm sending anyone it's the bio mergers"

Kazu shut his mouth and began muttering about never seeing any action.

"OK I'm not going to waste time by briefing you here, lets just say this, there are digimon entering the real world through two major instabilities, I'm sending two Bio merging Digidestined to each destination along with a scientist to seal the portal."

Rika and Ryo ended up together as Henry and Takato were really good friends.

That didn't last long as shortly afterwards Ryo was nursing a black eye.

"Maybe you two should split," said Yamaki to The all boy team

Henry nodded and moved next to Ryo, Takato shrank back slightly as Rika stood next to him.

"Right then this is settled, this isn't a long mission, so please be careful," asked Yamaki.

The digidestined nodded as one person.

"Pack your things and meet your team mate at the airport,"

There was a throat clearing sound behind Yamaki.

"I'd like to go too," said Alice firmly.

Yamaki turned to the white blonde girl sternly.

"No," he said

"I can help Mr Merzuno; I know what dimensional tears look like,"

Mr Merzuno spoke up at this moment, saying they could probably use another hand finding it.

Yamaki put his hands up when Dr. McCoy added that she had been benched a little too long, so long as she didn't go after digimon herself it was fine.

"Takato, can I talk to you a second before we go" said Rika quietly.

"Sure Rika," said Takato nervously, Rika scared him even now, especially considering that Ryo was currently wincing in one eye.

They moved into a side corridor,

"I hear that you and Jeri went on a date yesterday night," she said matter of factly.

Takato gave Rika an unsure look, he knew Rika was one of Jeri's closest friends but he was still nervous of the snappish redhead.

"Yeah... we did," he stammered his face turning a blazing red that would have made Guilmon proud.

Rika looked at Takato calmly, her face turfing out a sad smile.

"I'm happy for the two of you Gogglehead, really I am, you two are right for one another," she said bravely.

Takato blinked in surprise, Rika was always cold and mocking and now she was wishing him luck he felt like someone had hurled him into a parallel universe.

He got up to leave, Rika stopped him.

"Just remember Gogglehead, if you break her heart, I'll tear your arm off and beat you with it," she threatened.

Takato walked out the door.

"Some things never change," he said softly to himself.

Nonaka Residence 1 hour later

Rika got home in a hurry; she knew how important this mission was.

Renamon didn't even bother to query her partner's resolve; she knew what this was about.

Mewtwo floated lazily in the garden, one lilac eye regarding the tumbling gavelling figures of Calumon and Mew in a chiding manner.

Renamon approached him, their rapport instantly rekindled

"Mewtwo?" queried Renamon in a concerned manner.

Yes Renamon? asked Mewtwo softly turning in midair to face her.

"I'm... I'm going on mission with Rika; I have something to ask of you," she said unsurely

Fire Away replied the clone pokémon.

"Well you know Jeri... the girl who was here earlier?" continued Renamon unsure how to phrase this.

Yes, she seemed nice, why? 

Renamon wasn't sure how to phrase it, Mewtwo Topcarded7 her.

I see, your premonition is disturbing commented Mewtwo

Renamon wasn't sure whether to be angry or relieved that Mewtwo had read her mind, she settled on relief.

"Will you?" she asked imploringly

I will not be slave to a human again Renamon, however I shall watch the girl until you return, said Mewtwo in a barely audible "voice"

"But you saw it... I won't,"

Visions do not tell us all that happens only a snapshot of the "what if" replied Mewtwo I once had a premonition of dying and it turned out I merely faked my death, Visions are seldom cut and dried 

Renamon opened her mouth to answer, but decided not to, Rika needed her far more now than ever before.

"Keep her safe," she said eventually "I don't know what will happen,"

I will keep her safe, replied Mewtwo

Airport

Jeri walked Takato to the boarding gate wordlessly.

"Come back safe okay," she said to him with concern

"I will!" replied Takato awkwardly.

"Takato?" asked Jeri uncertainly.

"Yes Jeri?"

Then it happened; time stood still, his heart fluttered, the hair on the back of his arms stood on end, he was caught up in a state of pure euphoria.

And then... it was over.

Takato stood there like a Codfish gaping dumbly as Jeri drew back.

"That was for luck," she said softly

"I think he just got lucky," sniped Rika rushing towards the couple "we've got to get going so I'm afraid I'll be stealing Gogglehead,"

Jeri Blushed, Rika closed Takato's gaping mouth.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Jeri nervously

"Goodbye,"

"I love you,"

"I know"

Rika coughed loudly and grabbed Takato by the collar.

"Come on Lover Boy, we have a plane to catch," she said roughly

Takato struggled a bit but eventually let Rika drag him away.

When they were out of sight Takato asked Rika

"Do you think she'll be OK?"

"She'll be fine, just remember what I said," she answered

Takato rubbed his arm affectionately, Guilmon laughed under his disguise.

"Yes Maam," he said.

"Good boy laughed Rika patting him on the head.

As they boarded the plane Takato took one last look back, Mr. Merzuno and Alice were already onboard he was the last on.

"Lets go save the world," he said to Guilmon .

Melbourne Australia

Ryo arrived at the airport in a fluster. Digimon in the real world were bad enough, but when they harassed people to whom he owed a huge favour he'd come.

Anyway Hypnos had called him three minutes afterwards with the whole, "Your world needs your help" speech and had been assigned here.

His eye still throbbed Rika had a mean sucker punch.

CyberDramon was also in a bad mood, if economy class was so bad, Ryo wondered how CyberDramon had survived in Pets class.

Henry walked beside him in silence, Terriermon had been passed off as a stuffed animal again; they hadn't spoken since the plane trip.

"Hey Ryo, how do you know anyone here anyway?" asked Henry in curiosity.

"I don't Gareth came to Japan a few months before I disappeared, he's my contact."

That was it; there wasn't much to talk about

Mr. Wong fiddled with a device as they got to the Harbour pier.

"Ryo! Thank God," said Gareth reaching his Japanese friend at speed, "That things in the water, it's heading to the reef."

Ryo and CyberDramon didn't even think, they rushed into the water and dived in.

Ryo's Digivice sang as CyberDramon rushed forward deeper towards his target.

"Ho boy I'm in trouble" he thought

Wolf 359 Tamer Academy

Gary was in for quite a different surprise, he was standing at one end of a pokémon arena.

On the other was another student, he had a Dragonair out.

3...2...1...

Battle on

Melbourne Australia

Dutchmon let out a stream of bubbles; CyberDramon launched his claws deep into the creature's oversized belly.

Ryo cheered mentally, but only for a second. The tear glowed purple as Ryo's digivice changed spectrums.

There was an unearthly scream, deep below him a pure white tentacle shot up.

Ryo had no time to react. The tentacle grabbed his leg, and began to pull him down with dark force.

CyberDramon moved below it and began to cut it up with claws.

Ryo felt the force decrease but he was too tired to go up for air.

His head was light; he was floating up but couldn't lift his head.

Ryo felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him onto the shore again.

"Man you guys are stupid!" muttered a quirky voice as Ryo spat salt water out of his mouth, one of his legs stung horribly from where the creature had grabbed him.

He couldn't see at all, it was painful even to think, it was a bit like a hangover without the benefit of being drunk to begin with.

The person who had pulled him out was obviously new, he didn't sound like any of those that were on the pier with him.

"Dude, where did you come from?" asked Henry amazed, Ryo guessed his jaw was open.

"I was always there you just couldn't see me," replied the first voice, it was about the same pitch as Kazu but a lot more serious.

Ryo's sight was returning a bit now, he could see the tamers clustering near him. On the other side of the boat was his rescuer.

He was tall, almost as tall as Ryo, with broad shoulders and a knowing smirk, his hands were filthy so was his face.

"Who are you?" asked Ryo.

The Boy turned his attention to Ryo, over on the far side Eric muttered something rude in Afrikaans; Gareth hit him over the head with the back of his hand.

"My name," he said "Is Davis,"

London UK

Twelve hours later

Lucy sat in the terminal at Heathrow airport; waiting for her father was taking a while longer than expected.

Alison and Vandemon were pacing back and forth; no one seemed to notice the vampire digimon so long as she didn't use her powers, they just thought she was from one of those cultish druidic religions which were so popular these days

He'd know what to do, Daddy almost always did.

"Flight 411 from Tokyo Japan now arriving..." echoed the hostess over the intercom.

"At last!" said Alison impatiently "every minute we wait, is another minute that bloody Dragon gets bigger,"

Lucy wasn't so sure; the dragon, whom she thought of as Bluey, had actually seemed to avoid hurting people, Lots of property damage yes, but no fatalities, no injuries, it had gone out of its way not to hurt people.

Alison broke her concentration by tapping her shoulder.

"Their here," she said in a close encounters tone of voice.

Lucy looked up, there was her father, still sporting his bushy beard and quiet bemused expression.

Behind him trotted Alice McCoy looking as always pale and slightly ill.

After them was another pair of kids.

A boy with a dreamy preoccupied expression being led by a stern faced Redhead.

Then came their partners, badly dressed in a yellow raincoat the other wearing a fur coat as if she owned it.

These were the great heroes of D-reaper, she had no doubt of that; the redhead looked like a warrior.

Shibumi walked over to the four there to greet him and embraced his daughter tightly.

"What is this about a dragon?" he asked in a soft voice.

Alison and Rika began to introduce themselves to each other, Takato stood there looking dazed. Guilmon licked his hand.

"She kissed me," he kept mumbling to himself, "She really kissed me,"

Lucy wondered what he was going on about as they walked out of the arrivals lounge but didn't get much time to ask more than their names.

This was namely because, as they passed the international departures lounge it blew out in a massive fireball.

People ran screaming, chaos ensued on all sides around them

"First Target secure," said a voice like a saw "Preparing for resistance"

The Digidestined tensed, Alison looked in.

There in the middle of a huge crater was a creature, it was 6 feet tall, with misshapen claw like hands, its body was made of red fibrous cables, but most eerie were its eyes; Thousands of tiny Cameras all fitting together.

"Target Acquired commencing destruction," it said.

Wolf 359, Tamer Academy

Benjamin and Ash's company arrived a little after 8 that evening.

The ride on the Hoen Underground had been long and harrowing especially since for the most part it travelled underwater, but they had finally arrived.

StarAgumon was quietly napping on a chair in the foyer; one advantage of living on Wolf 359 was that no one ever felt anything sinister about the rookie partners of digidestined.

Ash and Pikachu were standing beside him as he knocked on the big doors leading into the academy proper.

They were big Oak doors, put in when this place had been made the Tamer Headquarters.

Jared had hated them and said he couldn't wait for the day a digimon tore them down, Jared had a right to think like that; it was, after all, his house.

Pikachu began to try to make another stuttering sentence.

"I pika feel that I've been here before Pika," he stammered.

"Well of course we've been here before, this is Blackthorn," replied Ash, he was still unsure what to make of Pikachu's strange new gift, it made him uneasy.

"No I've been here before," replied the Pikachu "Before I met you, when I was a baby,"

"Oh you're one probably from the tamer breeding centre then," stated Benjamin "The trainers Pokémon run free here, so we get a lot of strong 2nd or 3rd generations,"

"Wow," said Brock "I'd like to talk to the head breeder,"

There was a crashing sound like shattering glass and then Aeron's voice

"Good work Charles Blast Burn Attack," he yelled

"Eevee Teleport and then Take Down," yelled Gary in response.

Benjamin froze; he knew his brother's voice.

"I'm going to kill him," he whispered quietly as he turned into the hall Agenda changed.

"I'm going to show him whose boss,"

London UK

The Blue eyes White dragon opened its eyes.

It wasn't sure why it tried sleeping; it only had bad dreams, Dreams of dying.

There was a snarling sound, it didn't like snarling. It had curled up in a ball in a dumpster and now looked out to see a growling Doberman giving him a dirty look.

It sensed something wasn't right, there were creatures in this world which didn't belong, they were not like him, he sought only rest, these things wanted something else, something important and they would never stop hunting for it.

There were memories, memories of before, they ate into his skull like maggots, he wasn't right, this form wasn't his, this body had things... things it wasn't meant to have, wings, scales.

If the blue eyes had a mind it was ticking, it felt uneasy.

It lifted its huge wings and began to fly.

Flying Towards Heathrow.

London UK

The Cable creature stared at the digidestined cruelly.

"Target entry, Kato Jeri, Search and destroy mode online," it said in a harsh unilateral voice.

Rika and Takato pulled out heir D-powers.

"Nobody threatens Jeri," said Takato surely

"Renamon!" called Rika.

BIO MERGE ACTIVATE

RENAMON BIO MERGE TO  
GUILMON BIO MERGE TO

SAKUYAMON  
GALLANTMON

"Cool," said Lucy, amazed by the transformation.

_Spirit strike_

_Lightning Joust_

The monster hissed. Balls of light appeared in his hands just as the attack split his red cabled body in two equal portions.

The Balls fell to the ground like depth charges, causing the roof to fall in with a mighty flash

There was a mighty roar, the blue eyes was close.

The flash engulfed the two Bio-merged digimon in a ball of grey green light.

Rubble crashed from the roof, as the blue eyes white dragon skittered into the airport lounge

The Dragon screeched two giant wings clattered forward as it launched itself forward.

Alison stood there frozen as the huge monster rushed forward its blue eyes seething with hatred, the cable creatures turned into seething red blobs on the floor.

Alice screamed. Alison closed her eyes waiting for it all to be over; she saw that this was going to be fatal for all of them.

The end never came, there was a gust of wind as the Dragon spun on a dime and belched white lightning at the debris.

Alice screamed again much higher this time.

The tear hummed and collapsed in on itself.

The Dragon bent its head low and stared at Alice's crouched figure.

Alice stared right back her eyes flickering slightly.

"Ahhhh lisssss?" hissed the Dragon slowly as if uncertain about its speech.

Alice shuddered and looked deep into the huge blue eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked shuddering.

The Dragon moved its head forward, the enormous eyes inches from her face.

Then the dragon nuzzled her fraternally, a lot like a large dog will nuzzle their human companion.

Alice gingerly put out a hand, the dragon crooned softly.

"Ahhlisss!" it moaned softly as Alice began to massage the ridges on the forehead.

Alison and Shibumi looked on in shock; after all they had gone too, it appeared that the Dragon didn't like the tear creatures any more than they did.

Snoopmon and Lucy staggered from the wreckage, they were alive, that counted for something.

"Lucy!" cried Shibumi rushing towards her and holding her fast.

"What's with Bluey?" asked Lucy "He's not attacking us,"

Shibumi looked up at Alice again.

"Robert's not going to like this," he said softly.

The dragon had stuck out its tongue and was beginning to lick Alice affectionately.

"I have been looooking for you Ahhhlisss," it crooned.

Alice felt the dragons mind now; it was like an open book to her, she looked over the memories and saw the truth.

A sacrifice that was rewarded, a mind that didn't fit the body, small red and blue globules of memory swirling in the nether.

"Dobermon?" asked Alice quietly not believing her own minds eye

The Dragon nodded and looked deeply into Alice's eyes, they had changed, but the look hadn't. Alice knew in her deepest heart that it was him, her eyes filled with bitter tears.

"Dobermon!" she cried hugging the dragon's head as hard as she could.

Alison gave Vandemon confused as she pulled herself out the remnants of the international arrivals terminal.

"That thing is a digimon?" asked Vandemon in an exasperated voice "It's on our side?"

"It appears so," said Shibumi in a shell shocked voice "Against all logic I think a Digimon has found a way to come back"

"Come back?" asked Lucy in strange tone.

"I think that the dragon has been inhabited by the spirit of Alice's old partner." Said Shibumi his hands shaking "It means that some digimon never truly die,"

"And some do," said Vandemon softly

"What do you mean?" asked Alison

"I can't sense them Alison, I can't feel them at all,"

"You don't mean?"

"I do!"

"No,"

"I'm sorry I can just sense it." Said Vandemon

"Sense what," asked Lucy

"They're gone... Takato and Rika are dead,"

West Shinjuku

Jeri and Mewtwo sat on the roof of Jeri's father's restaurant.

It was way too late for either of them to be up, but somehow neither could sleep.

They had merely sat up here on the roof, talking.

"You don't have to keep me company you know," said Jeri quietly, "I don't need to be watched constantly,"

I know, I just like it here, not many people talk to me these days, and those that do usually start by screaming, replied Mewtwo

"Well... you are a little scary at first,"

But I'm not scary any more? asked Mewtwo curiously

"You obviously aren't hurting anyone, so I guess you can't be scary," replied Jeri resolutely.

Mewtwo stared deep into Jeri's eyes.

You really mean that don't you, he muttered softy

Jeri nodded.

"Of course I mean it, I like you," she said softly taking an oversized paw in her hand, "You seem to see the world in a different way,"

I have experience replied Mewtwo uncomfortably

Jeri sighed

"I hope he comes back safe," she said dreamily.

Mewtwo looked at her pityingly; he remembered a quote that he'd heard a trainer at Viridian City say.

"Some people sail through their troubles, yet others are left with the scars"

Jeri had scars that marred her innocent soul with the cruelty of fate.

The wind blew coldly against Jeri's legs; she shuddered

"There's a storm coming," she whispered "That came out of nowhere,"

Not out of nowhere, it is a herald of events replied Mewtwo glassily.

"Mewtwo?" queried Jeri

Yes, Jeri 

"What does it say?"

It says... it says... I have not the heart to say it, wailed Mewtwo Psychically.

Jeri looked at Mewtwo's eyes; they were filled with the agony of bad news.

"Tell me!" she commanded with such ferocity she shocked herself.

It's Rika and Takato, Jeri... their... dead, 

1 Mind you considering Aeron this wasn't hard

2 This is a huge issue for many girls as no one wants to look like a drone, even in a bee costume.

3 He was lying but no one noticed

4 This is usually not a good sign anywhere that there are schools

5 Benjamin's Jolteon had misunderstood the term "Level that Starmie"

6 Jared and Sparky had been the leaders of the Fuchsia City bikers until Jared's mother had found out. (Thus proving some people do have mothers they'd rather not cross)

7 A telepathic technique where a Psychic reads the thoughts running through a person's mind at that moment, a bit like peeking at the top card of a deck of cards


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ultimate Angel

Writers Note: This Chapter is officially devoted to Kumakazemon, whose bravery is an inspiration to all her comrades at RYUX. May this chapter help you feel a little better in the middle of Chemo and radiation treatments

_Keladon is the southernmost continent on our world, it is also the continent least is known about. Approximately twice the size of the Hoën region Keladon is a mass of different environments, from murky marshes to sun baked desert._

_Government: Keladon is a communist country and has been under the control of one general Tanatus since the Keladon /Johto war of twenty years ago._

_Fauna: the continent is populated by predominantly unknown pokémon as well as Donphan, Rhyhorn, Girafarig and Croconaw _

An introduction to Keladon

Alicia Wolfstar

1298 AL

West Shinjuku

2 months later

Jeri and Mewtwo walked silently in the park, it was a quiet little ritual they had developed together. He and Jeri would walk across the park, all the way to the cemetery.

Mewtwo had a strange reaction to the whole little ritual, he had barely known Renamon and Rika, yet he felt held to the promise he'd made, Jeri fascinated him.

So young… he muttered And yet so old .

"I miss them," said Jeri to no one.

They were heroes, but fate is cruel replied Mewtwo bitterly.

"You believe in fate?" asked Jeri, her concentration broken.

I believe that everything is part of a master plan, we're just too small to see our own destiny . Replied the clone philosophically.

"Maybe my destiny is to be alone," said Jeri.

Mewtwo looked at her; he could see she meant it.

Never say that again! he said emphatically, You are never alone .

"Oh Mewtwo, I don't know, everyone I ever care about gets taken away from me," said Jeri her eyes moist.

I'm not going anywhere, I made Renamon a promise and I intend to keep it .

Jeri gave Mewtwo a hug, taking one of his oversized paws to wipe her tears.

"I really appreciate it Mewtwo," she said softly.

It's my pleasure; I've never had a real friend before, replied Mewtwo softly.

"Never?" asked Jeri in disbelief.

I've had allies, and I suppose in a way the clones are my children, but no, nobody is truly my friend. 

"Why?"

For a long time I merely chose to be alone, said Mewtwo uncomfortably I am… "Unique" 

Jeri smiled sadly

"I guess that makes two of us," she muttered.

Wolf 359 Blackthorn City

Misty was exhausted,

To say that Tamer Training was difficult was the understatement of the century; it was amazingly mind bogglingly hard to do anything.

Constant Physical exertion, extra lessons, lectures by Gym leaders and then there was the addition Digivice and digivolving training.

Her day seemed to be so crammed that even sleep was a minor feature.

She was currently rushing from an obstacle course so she could catch some dinner before heading out for another Digivolving lesson.

It was awkward for them as none of them had managed to do it yet, Gary and Eevee were close, and so was Ash for that matter.

Misty had been shocked when the brick headed Black haired Teenage trainer had joined them in the middle of a class with Jennifer, she hadn't expected him or Pikachu to show Digimon traits.

She'd been even more surprised when Jared had left mysteriously a few hours later.1 Not that it was a mystery; Jared had never gotten on with Benjamin perfectly, the two had been rivals since they were old enough to walk and talk coherently. Benjamin had always shown positive leadership, he could lead the horse to water and make it drink more than it wanted, while Jared could incite a riot against the water's condition. Yet people liked Jared, he was sort of like the statues of the great trainers of old, he wasn't there to be nice, or kind, he was there to do a job and people got used to him.

Still, even Jared's escapades weren't that important everyone was pretty busy these days, she'd actually had little time to see anyone who wasn't a Digidestined or in her class, Aeron was barely out of his lab these days and many of the other instructors were little more than a blur on the film of life.

She rushed into the dining hall, flashed her card at the cook who sighed and proffered a tray of food to her.

One thing you could say for the Tamers, other than their uneasy balance of intelligence and muscle, was that they knew how to cook well.

She sat down between Gary and Ash and began to hurriedly wolf down her shrimp and Mushroom surprise2

It was shaping up to be another full night; she had a feeling that Chloe would drill them till at least 11 that night.

There was a newsflash on the small television above her; there was always a newsflash these days. Tamers weren't just there to handle the dark designs of the digital world. They had real world concerns as well. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Dragnet3 all had to be monitored by the beleaguered agents of the Elite 4.

Jared was actually not so much a head as a sort of intermittent sergeant, actually knowing how to keep his ear to the ground in times of crisis.

The official heads of the Tamers in Kanto, Hoën and the Orange commonwealth had actually arrived a few hours after Ash and Benjamin and as usual taken over most of the non intelligence coordination duties.

Today's headline was: "Keladon Revolts", Misty had made it clear that the politics of the wayward southern colony were of little interest a tamer like her.

This was about to change

The chair across from her scraped out as the very tired figure of Jared Sancheras slumped down into it.

"So what's happening Mist?" he asked tucking into his own food.

Misty was shocked, this wasn't the way Jared usually went about things.

"What are you doing back?" she asked in astonishment.

"Curacao summit next week!" said Jared patiently "Benjamin knows I need to prep the security teams for the meeting,"

"Curacao summit?" questioned Misty, the word sounded familiar but she hadn't listened terribly carefully. To her, Curacao was just an island resort between Hoën and Keladon.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Jared irritably "I think that Daisy lost the invitation again,"

Misty sighed, not telling her about unofficial gym duties, losing important documents, yup that sounded like Daisy, Violet and Lily.

"So what's the conference?" she asked patting Togepi

"Essentially it's the meeting of the major pokémon league officials, each has its own private convention and this is a little like the grand forum," replied Jared as if Politics were his second nature

"Oh that!" said Misty smiling "I went to the one on Seafoam island last year,"

"Excellent, then you won't mind being the Cerulean delegate this year," dared Jared whistling for Aeron to join them.

"Delegate? But Daisy is the official leader now! Anyway I have training," stammered Misty.

"Actually were off priority alert, we'll probably be sent to Curacao on security detail anyway," chimed in Gary giving Eevee a piece of shrimp.

Misty glared at Gary; there were a few times she thought he was getting too comfortable hanging around with her and Kristen.

"You had this planned all along didn't you!" she accused Jared.

"Actually Gary is right, the digital world appears to be having some sort of civil war at the moment," said Jared calmly digging in his bag for something "Contrary to what gets spouted here, most wild ones find humans quite personable, there's even a digidestined who used to live in the digital world,"

"Really? Which one was that?" asked Misty, both she and her companions became focussed on Jared's face to see if he was joking with them.

"Oh you'll meet her," said Jared smiling evilly "she's right behind you"

West Shinjuku

Lucy hummed a tune to herself as she and Alison entered the Hypnos buildings.

She was sorry about Takato and Rika but she found it hard to be sad in spite of herself.

She was back with her dad and Snoopmon had quite happily found that she could lurk just as well in Tokyo as she did in London.

Having Alison along wasn't bad either, she and Vandemon, being Anime fanatics had jumped at the opportunity to visit the capital of their art form.

All the south Africans except Gareth had had important exams and were allowed to remain at home the others however got no quarter, although the rips were gone and the only evidence to their having been there was some minor property damage and a lot of Blue eyes damage at Heathrow,4 Yamaki still maintained an uneasily paranoid watch at the base.

What surprised everyone was the way that things had just quietened down. Even when the wild ones were around, there was always something to track; now there was nothing.

Alison and Vandemon were happy though, this catastrophe meant just about every Tamer who would help got to go to Japan, for Alison this was kid in the candy store time.

The Australians were also there, but Yamaki seemed to keep everyone at arms length the creatures at Heathrow were not the normal run of the mill digimon, he was worried.

Jay, Bob and Jackie seemed to keep themselves busy; hanging around the headquarters looking bored seemed almost the thing to do.

Then there was Davis, it was Davis D3 and all sitting in the middle of this whole mess, he had been shocked when after a shave and a hot shower he had discovered his likeness upon a pack of trading cards.

"Like why can't this happen where Kari can see it," he would moan as he, Kenta and Kazu walked about the complex's claustrophobic corridors.

Jeri Kato was also there, her hair was longer as if she'd let herself go the last couple of months. Most people had also learned to see the strange creature who seemed to follow her like a second shadow, it wasn't that you couldn't see him, it's just you had to look harder when you did, he was there 1 second, a blur the next.

Lucy herself also had a strange twinge towards Jeri, Alice's joy at the semi return of Dobermon combined with the loss of her 2 closest friends had caused her to become even more reclusive, she and Mewtwo spent more and more time alone.

"She will get better with time!" intoned Vandemon behind her.

Lucy turned around

"Alison doesn't like you reading my mind Vande," she scolded playfully.

"Alison need not know," replied Vandemon placing a hand on her partner's friend's shoulder "Something is bothering you and Snoopmon is growing worried".

"It's nothing Vande, just a weird vibe I get about Jeri that's all,"

Vandemon merely nodded she knew that Snoopmon's partner was, despite an annoying know-it-all tendency, probably the sanest of this motley crew of earth defenders.

People fitted and Lucy had found the mould of know-it-all with the ease of a duck looking for water. And you trusted her instincts, if you needed someone to scare the hell out of people you called Alison, if you needed someone who knew the definition of weird, it was Lucy

"She is strange yes, but she has suffered a lot, she is allowed to be strange," answered Vandemon shuddering slightly, being sympathetic did not come naturally to a digimon whose primary ambition was to meet a nice Myotismon and settle down5.

Lucy looked up at Vandemon and gave her a hug.

Alison could you help me? Your friend is acting like Snoopmon and I don't want to be sick again, requested Vandemon in her head.

Nice one Vandemon nudged Alison in her head I leave you for five minutes and the squirt gets you body locked, 

Are we intruding on something Vandemon? asked Mewtwo psychically in her head

Vandemon blushed even deeper, Mewtwo smiled a wan smile at her as he and Jeri entered through glass doors.

I heard that Yamaki was finally going to reveal to us why we're all in one place, 

"You heard correct Mewtwo," said Yamaki strolling sternly towards them, "I have something serious to discuss with all of you,"

"What's so serious you dragged us all from our countries?" asked Gareth entering the room, Lucy noticed that he had a vague belligerence about him, as if being moved to Japan had not been his idea of fun.

"Yes, we were sifting through the wreckage at Heathrow airport," said Yamaki "And just recently we found something!"

"I do hope it's not something red and cable like," muttered Vandemon exchanging a dark glance with Alison

"Actually," said Yamaki seriously "it is, however it appears that most of the body was destroyed in the explosion which vaporised Takato and Rika."

You brought that thing here? asked Mewtwo imperiously, After it murdered Renamon and Guilmon you brought that evil revolting thing here? 

"No one invited your opinion Mewtwo but yes we brought it here for study, we wanted to show you what we're dealing with this time," said Yamaki, Lucy could see that the clone's question had hit him pretty hard, it was obvious he felt guilty about the four deaths that had happened on his watch.

"He's doing what he has to do to be prepared Mewtwo!" said Gareth "It makes sense to find out what your enemy is,"

Your enemy? Don't you mean our enemy tamer? seethed Mewtwo, he had seen what the loss had done to Jeri; anything that did that had to be his enemy too, now this tamer mocked him.

Gareth didn't respond, Lucy noticed that he had a strange look on his face, as if thinking about something only he knew.

Yamaki looked at the two dissidents in the ranks and continued as if the argument hadn't happened.

He pushed a button a large glass cylinder descended from the ceiling, Lucy looked forward to see a vaguely eagle shaped head made of red cables.

What we discovered using the most advanced methods available 6 we've determined that the creature is not a digimon, it appears to be an artificial lifeform of undisclosed power and as far we can determine it's made of D-reaper hardware," he said.

Jeri approached the Cylinder quietly putting a hand on the glass. Lucy joined her; the head seemed to be a lot more threatening now than it had been from afar.

Jeri drew breath looking at the head and stepping back very quickly.

"_It's moving!" _she muttered.

Tamer HQ

Misty jumped, the second Jared had spoken her spine had prickled.

Behind her was a small girl, at most nine years old, but there were things… wrong, perhaps it was the gaze, it looked like a cross between Jared's "Don't waste my time" glare and Jennifer's "I'm going slightly mad with all this stress," stare.

There was also a Raichu lounging lazily on its tail behind her, he was giving her the dull studied stare of a professional.

Misty wasn't sure how to react, she was obviously too young to qualify as a tamer, how could she be a digidestined.

"I've been one since I was six," answered Yani laughing at Misty's discomfort,

"Misty I'd like you to meet Yani Plainstrider, she's what I like to call an unexpected surprise," laughed Jared, Misty noted that he was looking more worried than usual as if this little girl was a lot more than she looked.

"He's fought things bigger than him for years," she thought "He's always been on the underdog's side, how does this little girl set him on edge,"

"He's not on edge about me" said Yani blowing a tuft of blue green hair out of her face. "He's on edge about the conference,"

Misty's jaw dropped, could this girl read minds.

"Not minds! Faces yes," replied Yani ambivalently.

"We're very proud of my sister she's got all the power of a digimon but she's got the morals of a human" purred a voice on the ground as Genetmon slunk out of the forest of ankles.

"Your partner?" asked Misty quietly

"Yup," replied Yani picking up her feline partner "We're sort of your Black ops digidestined,"

"Black ops?" asked Misty sceptically "Aren't you a little young?"

Yani looked puzzled; Jared nodded off to the side towards where Aeron and Max sat tinkering with a strange blue device.

"I think I'll go say hi to Aeron," said Yani taking a hint and pulling Genetmon away, the Raichu also appeared to lose interest rocking back on it's tail a little more as if to focus elsewhere.

"We'd better get to class," muttered Gary

"But Gary we don't have class til…" started Ash vaguely

Gary sighed and began pulling a mildly protesting Ash along behind him; before he disappeared Misty was sure she saw him wink.

When they had left properly Jared refocused on Misty.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked seeming to be slightly surprised at Misty's attitude.

"I don't know, mid or late twenties, what's that got to do with Yani?"

Jared laughed in a good natured manner.

"Try late teens Misty, I'm no older than Benjamin!" corrected Jared quietly "You'll find that here age is irrelevant" Misty could pick up a bit more sadness in his voice as if he himself had lost the right

"Our world changes us; it's seldom the other way around," he continued dourly "Yani has lived in the digital world almost her entire life. She hasn't had time to be a nice little girl,"

Misty tried to divine from Jared's expression why he was telling her this, it seemed almost as if he was attempting in his own gruff way to reach into her soul. His eyes were full of an emotion she had never seen the hard nosed head of the tamers exhibit.

"Get together a staff, choose those that can truly give you strength," he finished reaching into his jacket, "I would advise you choose at least one girl who is actually feminine and not over aggressive like Kristen"

Misty looked into those sad grey eyes one last time, she got the feeling she was being ribbed.

"I will!" she promised "I have a certain girl in mind,"

"Who?" asked Jared curiously.

"The person people expect me to hate… ask May to see me at training"

"Sure thing I'll send Sparky for her ASAP," replied Jared mindfully as if considering something.

"Get her yourself," exclaimed the Raichu pricking an ear threateningly "I'm not your errand boy!"

Viridian City

There was faint patter of water as Maxie and Archie entered the large conference hall.

They were nervous, it wasn't normal for the leader of Giovanic industries allowed his Hoën counterparts into the illegal side of his operations7.

Archie coughed slightly as 2 Rocket grunts ushered them into a smaller boardroom it was lit on the sides by the kind of strobe lights which indicated professionalism.

Giovanni sat at his desk, his Persian purring as he stroked it affectionately.

Maxie broke the silence.

"What is this about Giovanni? You called both of us here for something" he asked tartly, feeling uncomfortable in the Headquarters of a foreign organization.

"Yeah, what is this about?" seconded Archie in a coarse tone.

Giovanni gave them a quizzical look, giving nothing away.

"Did I call you? It was merely a kind invitation," alleged the Rocket leader confidently.

"Kind invitations are seldom attached to small but rather deadly looking knives embedded above one's bed," retorted Maxie, who had gotten quite a shock when he'd finally noticed it.

"Agreed!" parroted Archie, who had found his embedded in the wall.

"Merely a way of getting your attention gentlemen," continued Giovanni in a voice smoother than oil.

Maxie nodded, if you wanted something done in Hoën you had to break a few arms, provided they were on other people.

"So, why all the cloak and dagger?" asked the Magma leader smiling.

"I am well aware that your personal plans for domination have failed so I propose a temporary alliance,"

"Alliance with Team Aqua!" spat Maxie leaping to his feet.

"Alliance with Team Magma!" mimicked Archie.

"Are you crazy?" they both questioned together each leader moving towards the door.

"Not permanent my dear fellows, the two of you can shoot each other as much as you like back in your home province when this is over. I'm talking about a different sort of alliance," continued the Rocket Leader, "an alliance in which we aid each other to remove a common enemy,"

"Common enemy?" questioned Maxie "You mean we have an enemy common with Kantonian organised crime?"

Giovanni smiled, Maxie was a little smarter than Archie. Perhaps he could pull this off after all.

"I'm talking about the Tamers my dear colleague, the very organisation which is responsible for the Elite four and their insistence at meddling with our plans," he commented.

"Take out the league?" questioned Archie in a concerned tone.

"Without trainers like Steven and Wallace interfering…" pondered Maxie "We could truly revive Team Magma's true power,"

"Agreed! And without Lance and Sancheras breathing down my back Team Rocket can finally succeed at an operation bigger than petty theft" finished Giovanni

"What are you proposing?" asked Maxie Giovanni could see he was still curious.

"I am proposing a little "shake up" in the organisation of the pokémon league's elite," replied the Rocket leader, gleeful to have his audience caught.

"Shake up?" continued Maxie, a smile on his face, "Of course, the Curacao summit!" he added realisation

Archie laughed "Brilliant, that way we get rid of our enemies in the league and give Team Dragnet a reminder of what we're capable of"

Giovanni nodded, he made a note to update his file on Archie. He was too ambitious in taking Rocket interests.

"I'm glad you see it my way gentlemen, I hope this will be the start of much lucrative business between our organisations" he said "and now let me introduce our final partner in this business"

Giovanni pressed a button on his desk; he hadn't used this particular button since Mewtwo had demolished his headquarters. It was the button which revealed the Team Rocket's secret pokémon laboratory; today it contained something else as well.

Maxie and Archie were surprised as well; this was starting to smell like a set up.

"Don't fear gentlemen this is just the final seal of our deal," said Giovanni proudly "Julius reveal our capture!"

Up on the ramparts a man in a white lab coat saluted and came into the light a small white remote in his hand.

"I will warn you sir, he is very… unsettling," started the lab coated man

"Just reveal him Julius, we have much to do," cut Giovanni.

Julius grumbled and pushed a button on his remote.

Both of the Hoënian bosses jumped, they never suspected this

"Behold my failsafe" said Giovanni.

Tamer HQ

Misty nearly fell off her seat this time; an evolved Sparky on top of every other crazy thing Jared was telling her seemed to be the final straw.

"So what do you think of the new look questioned Sparky grinning cheekily

"I'm a little surprised that's all," replied Misty

"Desperate times surprise us all!" stated the Raichu grinning at Misty's discomfort, "I've been planning to evolve a long while now, I just never got round to it til now."

It began to dawn on Misty that despite being the world's only natural talking Pikachu,8 Sparky wasn't stupid, like most of his human counterparts he was expedient, can't defeat an opponent as a rookie beat it as a champion.

"Anyway how did you know May was still here? She's not exactly ideal tamer material," added Sparky his face full of cheekiness.

"Kristen!" stated Misty "If I know anyone here I know that Kristen keeps May around because turning May out would be like…"

"Kicking a Growlithe puppy," finished Sparky "I know."

Misty sighed, she'd hoped that evolution would equal maturity, she'd been mistaken.

Her exasperation was interrupted rather abruptly, there a scuffing cursing sound not far from their table Misty turned around just in time to see Ash and Gary being pulled apart.

"So much for a peaceful day." She thought as Jared rocketed past her in a ball of authority, sweeping up Gary and Ash in his wake.

Frontier Universe

The Plains of the Dark Continent stretched for miles, nothing much could live there except those digimon that had nowhere else to go, right now, it also contains two humans, this is their story.

"Find your own way then!" yelled Rika stubbornly.

"Fine! I will!" yelled Takato in response marching along the dusty tracks towards the forest.

"Idiot!" hissed Rika "Renamon!" she called,

Her partner looked at Rika for a moment,

Rika was still seething; Takato had opted to go to the right on the tracks, good riddance to bad rubbish.

Renamon sighed, she knew that despite Rika's mood, this was a decision that she would regret.

Takato meant well, but sometimes he said things that made Rika a little too bad tempered.

She'd never thought that they would disagree enough to split.

Tamers Stuck together!

Rika struck out along a path.

Renamon followed slowly, looking back at the forest every now and again.

This wasn't going to end well, she could feel it.

Far above them, Cherubimon watched with fascination, finally a specimen worthy.

Worthy of the Spirit of Darkness.

Jared's Office

Jared sat back in his chair and sighed. In front of him stood Gary and Ash, both of them were in the traditional position of shame. Ash was twiddling his cap in his hands, his head was down and his eyes averted.

"Of all the stupid, arrogant things the two of you could have done this tops it," started Jared his piercing grey eyes scowling at his two charges "I don't mind a little rivalry, in fact Benjamin and I encourage a little competition between our top students, but this is ridiculous!"

The boys averted his gaze Gary shuffled his feet while Ash opted to twiddle his cap faster.

"Now would one of you please tell me what you too were fighting about anyway, contrary to popular belief I do not have ears everywhere," continued Jared looking at both of them irritably

Neither of the young digidestined lifted their head, neither wanted to admit what the fistfight had been about.

"Come now gentlemen! I'm not getting any younger!"

Gary muttered something under his breath; Jared leaned forward causing Sparky to hook his tail bone into his trainer's shoulder.

Jared smiled.

"Ah I see!" he mused sitting back in his chair, "What have I said about personal problems?"

Gary swallowed hard; he knew that Jared had a tendency to look dimly on people who didn't obey his rules.

"I hope you two will sort it out without fists," he chuckled.

Ash and Gary's mouths dropped like cash register drawers.

"Do you two know that Jennifer and I were an item several years ago? we were both young and particularly stupid," started Jared throwing Sparky a glance daring him to add something.

"No argument on the stupid part!" chuckled Sparky.

"Well as you can see, it was short lived affair which ended in my rival getting the girl. Now if the two of you are done looking ashamed I believe the two of you have class. I shall send someone with details on your punishment," With that Jared opened his desk drawer and began to fiddle with what appeared to be a model of something.

Ash moved off but Gary lingered a second.

"Jared?" he questioned.

"Yes Gary," replied the tamer lifting his eyes again.

"Why did you stop pursuing Jennifer?" he asked.

"I stopped because I wasn't doing it for Jennifer's attentions any more, I was simply doing it to beat your brother," replied Jared in a slightly subdued voice.

Gary nodded and exited the office.

Jared got up and moved over to a bookshelf, that boy was more intelligent than his brother that was certain; he might have to reveal things a little earlier than expected. He pulled out a book, unremarkable in its appearance yet it was obviously precious to him.

"A special book," he muttered thumbing through the onionskin pages until he found what he was looking for.

A very special book, with a very special bookmark.

West Shinjuku

Glass shattered as the sentinel's head opened its eyes again.

The thin spindly cable thickened quickly as a body formed. Evil looking wings and claws burst from its form.

Vandemon threw a bolt of lightning only to be thrown back by a whip like arm.

"Breach!" Yelled Yamaki pushing the emergency evacuate button

Mewtwo lifted an oversized paw to shield Jeri from the debris falling from the roof

Jeri's Digivice glowed gold; lightning climbed up Mewtwo's back, his eyes burned with fierce fire.

Mewtwo roared.

It wasn't the cry of the fragile thinker Jeri knew; it was the bellow of a primal hunter. A very angry primal hunter.

Jeri fell back, the anger seethed and screamed in her head just as vibrantly as it screamed in his.

"_You will not harm Jeri," _growled a voice out of Mewtwo's mouth.

The Harpy creature froze; it had been built with slightly more intelligence than the D-reaper agents it had been created from and right now warning lights were flashing in its head.

"_I will rip you apart if you hurt her, you despicable brute" _continued the voice from Mewtwo's lips

The harpy creature spun a length of feathers at the Psychic pokémon's head.

Mewtwo put up his hand, the feathers incinerated instantly.

The Harpy screeched and rushed forward, Mewtwo grabbed and the wing and pushed back with a strength that his muscles certainly weren't capable of.

The Harpy creature turned and raked its claws across Mewtwo's face; Black green blood oozed from the wounds.

Mewtwo put up his hand, a giant ball of fire belched forth.

_PSIBLAZE_

Mewtwo's three fingers seemed to become five for a second

The Harpy burst into flames ashes flew away in all directions,"

Jeri screamed, Mewtwo seemed to wake up from his trance.

He looked around, his head hazy, Jeri was whimpering, his face stung, he was covered in ashes.

What just happened? he asked in utter confusion

Jeri whimpered again, Mewtwo looked confused for a moment and then looked at the blackened wreck of a station wagon behind him.

Bleeders he thought out loud Did I do that? 

Jeri looked at her friend again; his face had seemed different when he'd spoken, harsher, more aggressive, now it was the all too familiar coward.

"You, you don't remember?" she asked.

Mewtwo shook his head but there was something gnawing at the back of his head, a nameless beast screaming to be free.

Jeri put her hand in his paw,

"Well, whatever just happened? Thank you!

I only wish I knew what that thing was, and why it attacked you answered Mewtwo thoughtfully

"I… I don't know," mumbled Jeri allowing Mewtwo to hold her in his spindly arms.

"I know," said a voice behind them "but you won't like what I have to say,"

Mewtwo and Jeri turned around to see Gareth Sancheras step out from behind a burnt out wreck of a car

"I may not have my brother's gravitas," said the young Tamer in a tired tone, "But I recognise old D-reaper hardware when I see it, Jeri is in trouble Mewtwo you need to take her somewhere safe,"

Mewtwo gave him a strange look, with his lavender eyes.

Where do you propose human? he asked disdainfully, this human put him in mind of another he had met, when he had been young.

"Home Mewtwo, but take her to Curacao not your valley in Johto" replied Gareth locking his concerned grey eyes with Mewtwo's

The only people I spoke of home with are Renamon and Jeri, explain how you know of Johto at all let alone my valley replied Mewtwo

Gareth continued to stare at him blankly it was as if this tamer was daring Mewtwo to read his mind, Gareth held up a strange red rectangle that looked like a miniature digital camera.

There was a beep as a second half folded seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mewtwo the genetic pokémon, also referred as experiment X279 is the most powerful of the pokémon clones created by the late Alexander Oak of New Island labs, Mewtwo is believed responsible for the gigantic storm documented off New Island which killed 4 researchers on the Wolfstar frigate Camelot" chimed the metallic voice of Gareth's pokédex.

Mewtwo seemed to close his eyes for a minute, a quiet smile forming on his usually inexpressive lips.

Oh, you're _his _brother stated the clone with familiarity.

"Yup, I guess you could call us twins"

Twins are not born seven years apart, but yes I would call you twins, thought spoke the clone.

Gareth smiled his grey eyes twinkled as he turned to Jeri.

"Jeri I must tell you that whatever just attacked you was after something, I don't know what, but I know you're not safe here."

Jeri looked surprised. The last minute had obviously gone right over her head.

"Where would I go?" she asked faintly.

"To my home Jeri, They'll never find you there!" said Gareth.

"South Africa?" asked Jeri.

"A little further than that,"

Olivine City

The say that the sea has no memory, Misty wondered if perhaps there was some truth in this as she and her new diplomatic staff left Olivine port, she had spent some time asking Jared why there was such a big grouping of Tamers acting as diplomatic staff to her, Claire and Pryce. Jared had responded in his irritating manner, stating that he "had his reasons".

But perhaps he did have reasons, the digital world was quiet, the ports seemed to remain unfilled, as if the great invasion feared had its own problems.

This was strange; Benjamin had seemed almost relieved to see Jared back and ordering people about as if he'd never left. Even Lance and Steven seemed slightly more at ease when the Kanto champion was around.

Misty sat back in her deck chair, she was getting a free trip to a luxurious tropical island and all she had to do was spend three hours a day in a stuffy conference hall with a bunch of hot aired gym leaders.

"This is still a great break from Chloe and Jennifer," she sighed reaching for her D-power it seemed to sparkle brightly near the deep ocean.

"You really did get overworked didn't you" asked May putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not half as bad as poor Aeron's been working, I get the feeling Jared is grooming that poor boy to succeed him in running the Tamers" replied Misty staring again at May.

She sported a new look now, instead of the red and white outfit she had worn since leaving Littleroot town, she now wore a black spaghetti strap top and a longish white miniskirt, it was quite a shocking transformation and the first time Misty saw her she'd thought that the girl had gone Goth on them. Luckily it was still proved after re-inspection to only be the latest in May's desperate attempts to follow the fashions of Blackthorn City. Now May was officially in charge of Misty's wardrobe and had made sure that Misty who was the same size as May had enough swimsuits to be more than willing to share9.

"I guess so," finished May as if to finish the conversation.

There was a long pause and Misty understood that May was trying to phrase a question

"Hey Misty, when you and Ash were travelling together… did you ever… well you know?" asked May sitting down in a deckchair next to her friend she had the awkward look of innocence on her face.

Misty nearly exploded laughing.

"Me? And Ash?" she sputtered with shock, "Ha that'll be the day Chloe shows emotion and Jared stops smiling like a reptile,"

"Sorry," apologized May "It's just that he's been a little preoccupied ever since we came to this Tamer stuff,"

"We all have May, I mean take a look at Yani," started Misty.

"The little girl with the greenish blue hair?" asked May with curiosity

"Yeah her,"

"My brother says that she's the strangest person he's ever met," answered May flatly "and my brother is the definition of strange and irritation.

"I guess so," replied Misty "It's just whenever I look at her I think of Professor Oak, they have the same kind of eyes, eyes that could tell you stories if you ever listened."

"Mmm yeah…" said May distantly.

Misty sighed, May had that lost look of someone who had totally lost the thread and was waiting for some indication the subject had changed.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled a voice a deck down.

May split into a huge grin.

"This I understand," she said racing towards the galley.

West Shinjuku Park

Gareth Sancheras looked at his watch in an angry and impatient way. He knew that he was on a tight time budget and Mewtwo and Jeri were taking their precious time. They only had a five minute window in which they could launch without causing the Americans to go ballistic and start accusing the North Koreans of a secret ICBM project again.

He had in easy hiding his ship from local traffic; Aeron had designed it to be virtually invisible to anything the Terran people could develop, however it had to decloak when leaving the atmosphere and Gareth didn't want more people spotting his ship than necessary.

There was a rustle to his left and Jeri Katou arrived holding a small suitcase.

Gareth smiled, when Mewtwo had confessed that his powers were waning and he could no longer hope to take both of them on the dangerous 6 light year journey to Wolf 359 without something going wrong.

"So you gonna show us this spaceship or what?" she said sceptical voice.

Mewtwo gave Gareth a glance as the Tamer pulled out a device which looked a lot like a car remote.

_Beep beep_

Jeri jumped what she had thought was a clump of bushes had transformed into a sleek looking plane, it was about the size of an SUV in front but quickly tapered back into a complex assembly of engine components.

A car alarm? asked Mewtwo imperiously I'm surprised Human! 

"I've heard stories about this planet," laughed Gareth. "Terrans will steal anything!"

No more than humans back home do, responded Mewtwo

Curacao Coastline

Lunar Loch hunter Independent operations

Misty smiled quietly as May crooned and preened over her Combusken, Skitty, Bulbasaur and Beautifly.

"Just because we're acting on guard, doesn't mean we can't look good," she muttered as she fussed about polishing Combusken's legs.

"I guess so…" started Misty, her eyes darting to Brock uncertainly, Brock nodded and sighed.

"Yes she's always like this!" he exclaimed catching her expression.

Misty, laughed, she'd missed Brock a lot over the past year, the only non family company she seemed to get at the gym was Tracey and occasionally Casey when the Electabuzz played in Cerulean10.

"Your pokémon look really primped May" she ventured watching Skitty fidget with its new pink scarf.

"Thanks Misty I really appreciate the vote of confidence," replied May, she had abandoned her normal red ensemble for a blue bathing suit and board shorts, Misty had noted in her own quiet method, how

"It's nice to get to know you two without some maniac coming in to steal Togepi" replied the redhead quietly "And I really missed Ash and Brock,"

"We've all missed you Misty and getting to know May is probably for the best" replied Brock, "I'm glad you picked the others to be your bodyguards that way we stick together, like old times,"

Yeah but in the old days we didn't have Ash's cousin and his royal highness looking over our shoulder to see we're behaving," said Misty in response "Anyway I'm glad the conference only starts tomorrow, it means I can have some quality time with my bed tonight,"

"Lucky you!" responded Gary, who had been observing the ritual from Brock's bed "I have guard duty tonight,"

Brock laughed the shock of Ash and Gary's impromptu fist fight back at HQ was now little more than a memory, both of them were now settling on avoiding each other, Jared had obviously said something quite stern to them if they were patrolling parallel corridors, it was as if they were avoiding all possibility of an encounter.

"I'd better get to work," he muttered moving our of the room "It's almost dark and time for my shift,"

Brock sighed and said he had some bird watching to do. And once again May took her leave, obviously taking a hint or to from Brock's exaggerated coughing.

"Well" thought Misty "Alone at last,"

Main Deck 3 hours later

Jared sat in the darkness and thought, there was a great deal on his mind tonight and it wasn't just from the conference either there was something else, something elusive.

Yani sat beside him her blue green hair falling about her like an interstellar floor mop.

"It doesn't feel right!" she mumbled softly, "This storm isn't normal at all,"

"I know I can feel it too," replied Jared "I haven't felt this way since…"

"Since what?" asked Yani confused by Jared's unusual temperament.

"I don't want to talk about it" muttered Jared, Sparky pricked his ears.

"What's up bud?" asked Jared, more attentive suddenly.

"Something bad," replied Sparky.

"How bad?"

"Rex bad!" answered Sparky with significance.

_Twap_

One of Jared's pokéballs emptied onto the deck, Yani could just make out the distinctive outline of a Charizard before she closed her eyes.

Two rockets cursed as Jared and Yani kicked forward.

"First thing to go in the presence of light is the ability to see in the dark," said Jared instructively "If I were their Sergeant I'd flay em alive for forgetting that,"

"I know that," replied Yani pushing their would be attackers into the deck railing; another unfortunate Rocket received a Comet Punch from Jared's Charizard and went flying into dark waters of the bay.

"Well that's them beaten," crowed Sparky.

Blackened fingernails grasped the railing pulling Sparky off the deck into the water below.

"Am I too late to add my input?" asked Satamon maliciously coming out of the water with a slurping sounds, "The sooner I kill you, the sooner Giovanni removes the collar from my neck,"

Jared looked at Satamon noticing he had a Namba Aggression generator on his neck.

"Nice fashion statement," he snickered.

Satamon screamed and rushed at him full of rage.

"Yani!"

Ho-oh Shrine

Silver town Johto

Darinia Warden was also in a disturbed mood, it was his night to change the oil lamps in the shrine again and as always a massive storm had decided to kick up tonight.

He hated the shrine, it stuck him as a little obsessive, Ho-oh was little more than a legend of a bygone era to him, he'd only joined the order as a monk because the pay wasn't bad and these days the Ocorian church needed very little maintenance to continue its downward spiral into the shadows of ignorance. Pokémon worship cults never worked out, people tended to realise they were worshipping something that was all to willing to serve a human master. Right now the rain was bucketing down the sides of the small shrine and he was shivering in the cold.

There was a skittering sound in the upper eyries as another bird pokémon settled in.

"I hope I don't have to clean pidgey droppings off the statue of Ho-oh tomorrow," muttered the monk.

_Pidgey do tend to leave droppings everywhere, so don't feel ashamed of them, they are simple creatures after all!" _replied a voice somewhere in the sanctum.

"Eh who's there?" asked the monk in a discontented voice "Simon is that you?"

"_No it is I who speaks,_" called the voice again.

Darinia turned and was horrified, where recently there had only been the gold statue of a long dead myth; now standing next to it was the real pokémon.

"_It is good to get some reverence, the last human I met called me a pesky mossie and tried to throw a pokéball at me" _replied Ho-oh's tranquil voice in his mind.

"Surely not!" stated the monk shuddering, his oil falling out of his lamp.

"_Actually it is he I seek, tell me young one where is the one they call Jared Sancheras?"_

The monk pinched himself, the greatest of the legendary birds, ho-oh the life-kindler was asking him where a particularly unpleasant and vicious tamer was.

"I'd guess he's at Curacao Island where all those Tamers head,"

"_Thank you human and one other thing,_" said the guardian quietly

"What is it oh great one," replied the monk

"_I'm not really that fat am I?" _ Asked the golden phoenix in a disturbed tone

Curacao Summit

Misty was shaken awake in an impatient way, by a worried Gary.

"Mgphh" she mumbled as her mind bullied her muscles into a sitting position

"No time to sleep now Misty, something's up," muttered Gary "There are Rockets all over the place and their not Jared's buddies either11"

"Rockets, but we're not even at the conference yet," said Misty seriously "How did they get on anyway.

"Submarine!" answered Gary in a whisper "They caught Ash by surprise, that's how I got away, idiot doesn't know how to shut of his walkie-talkie and Rocket grunts are the worst secret keepers I've ever seen.

"Why are they here?" asked Misty becoming more and more worried.

"Tamers tend to get on the nerves of those they try to stop," stated Gary matter of factly.

Misty considered this; Gary was falling back into his default calculating self.

"Their Leader is a guy called Rune, nasty bugger!" he added emphatically

"Who has a great tendency to corner his enemies," sneered a voice from the doorway.

The friends looked up; standing in the door was a pale looking Rocket in Sergeant's colours. He was flanked by two grunts that were dragging something between them.

"Ash!" cried Misty in shock, the Rockets had truly been cruel to him, Ash was unconscious his nose was broken and his face looked as if they had hit him til he blacked out.

"Would you like to see me beat this pathetic excuse for a guard some more?" laughed the Rocket fearlessly.

Misty was furious, nobody called her friends pathetic.

Ash groaned as Rune smacked him again with a blackjack.

"Put up a blazing fight this one," he chuckled meanly "And his Pikachu will fetch a nice price on the black Market,"

"If you think we're going to roll over and surrender your mistaken," started Misty.

Rune laughed and sent out his Manetric.

"Give it up babe; I've seen you fight on TV! My pokémon wipe the floor with water types, you can't beat me even with pokémon like that!" he intoned motioning at Togepi

"Let's see how you handle something all new then," yelled Gary helping his charge up, "You rocket's are real tough when you use tricks, let's see how your Manetric handles this"

Gary pulled out a pokéball, Misty stared. This was the Gary Oak she remembered from the Silver conference, an utterly confident pokémon trainer.

"Bring it on little body guard," challenged Rune making a rude gesture at them both.

"As you wish," challenged Gary, "Let's go Hipparb," I choose you,"

The pokéball flew out of Gary's hand like a bolt of lightning.

_Pah_

Features formed, Teeth, hooves, small eyes and stubby tail.

"Hipparb" brayed the new pokémon; Misty was amazed at how cute she found it.

"Go Hipparb, use water gun on Manetric," commanded Gary in an angry voice.

"Manetric, Thunder wave," screamed Rune.

Manetric jumped up and fired its weak jolt of electricity at Hipparb

_Tsap_

The bolt hit Hipparb full and then… dissipated, Rune shrank back slightly in surprise as Hipparb launched a massive torrent of water in retaliation knocking Manetric senseless.

The water rushed at Misty but Togepi was ready.

_Togepi digivolve to_

_Togetic_

Water splashed into Rune's Rockets, Togetic deflected another tide off the side of the deck

"We don't have time for you now, Jared needs us to save him," said Gary sternly "Let's go Eevee!" he commanded his small furry companion.

Eevee let out an enraged squeal, there was a loud barking noise, Gary's digivice glowed dark red.

_Eevee digivolve to_

_Umbreon_

Umbreon leapt forward and knocked the Rockets back, he was bigger now, far bigger than an umbreon should be. He was nearly the size of an Arcanine now.

"It's like an umbrella, it works when you need it," mused Gary mounting his impromptu steed and pulling a bloodied up Ash in front of him,

"I guess we couldn't digivolve until we needed to," murmured Togetic fluttering next to them as Umbreon lumbered down the beach front towards the black clouds.

"We have to hurry!" said Gary urgently "Jared may be an obnoxious jerk sometimes but he is my brother's friend and he's very good at helping people out when they are in trouble, we've got to save him,"

The dark clouds shuddered, for a second the entire ship was lit up in a flare of golden light.

"Maybe Yani is the one who needs saving," said Misty darkly "Jared just got some help,"

Main Deck

Yani threw a dagger at Satamon who slammed her against the wall painfully as the darkness swirled about.

"I think you're special enough to warrant a trip to my realm," he grinned through gritted teeth.

Jared and Satamon stared at each other, the dark hatred of good and evil passing before their eyes.

"The little rat was a surprise I'll admit, but I am not some weakling rookie either," sneered Satamon closing the gap that separated them.

"Sparky is my friend, something a warped freak like you can never understand," exclaimed Jared backing away guardedly.

"And where is your friend now! That thunderstone may have made him more powerful but when the endgame he is just another weakling pokémon," laughed the demon digimon, his bloodshot eyes drawing level with Jared's.

Jared stopped backing away. He and Satamon were less than a meter apart now, the ominous glow was gone now and the only light seemed to come from Satamon's glowing bloodshot eyes.

"So!" mused the monster evilly, "I seem to have won,"

Jared looked into the face of his accuser, his face illuminated only in the red glow.

"You know what they say about light Satamon?" Jared said softly closing his eyes as he spoke "It only makes things clear at the last second,"

Flames surged forward, coming from all directions at once, Satamon shrieked only to be silenced by an even greater screech.

"There's a saying which I never really liked till now, it's that legends are slow choosers," laughed Jared.

Golden ash rained from the sky as the phoenix song grew louder and more beautiful.

"Now allow me to give you an education in pokémon attacks," continued Jared his voice growing louder with each consecutive word, "Sparky, IRON TAIL ATTACK!"

Satamon turned just in time to receive the tail blade of a very angry Raichu directly in his mouth.

"So you wanna be the master of pokémon, you don't have the skills to be number one," chanted Sparky, his body covered in golden light.

Jared's eyes glowed white the power of Ho-oh coursing through his body,

"_Sparky! Digivolve!" _he yelled.

Sparky glowed even brighter; the sound of a berserk Orca filled the dark micro universe.

"Perhaps I can win in your little corner universe," laughed the golden Raichu "Let's find out,"

Satamon looked horrified, Giovanni had deceived him. This boy was not a mere pokémon trainer after all; he was a digidestined and a strong one at that.

The Rat was changing now; Satamon knew the marks of digivolution when he saw them. Light spilled off Jared's face as his mind was filled with the awesome connection of digimon and partner.

RAICHU DIGIVOLVE TO

Sparky leapt forward, as he did so they lengthened, the small rabbit like feet giving way to huge golden sandals. Now his body lengthened. Four feet, five foot, six. Finally with a cry of amazed triumph the last traces of mouse fell away, leaving behind a shining figure. Everything that is, except the ears, they were big and gawky and still very Raichu

Jared's face dimmed slightly, he smiled, almost satisfied, almost there

"Now for the last touch," he muttered enjoying Satamon's Dark horror, "Take my light partner,"

Sparky looked at him with determination and then turned to Satamon.

"Let's do it,"

Down came the helm, silver with gold latches, it settled softly on the newest member of the last line of defence.

Satamon overcame his dumbness now, anger and hatred knew the form, it was the form of treachery and betrayal, the form of the one who turned his back on evil.

_Sparktramon _the name seethed in his mouth, not the original, but the form betrayed his origins.

Satamon rushed in, claws flailing blood red eyes ablaze, Sparky neatly dodged, tripping up the demon digimon as he went rushing past. Satamon bellowed, his mind not computing his defeat. Rebalancing himself again Satamon threw his weight forward in another spinning whirl of death.

Sparky had had enough at this point, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to kill the poor misguided creature, but his options were seldom allowed by life.12

_Sword of the spirit._

Sparky's hand shot out grasping his sword; in a flash he landed the blazing blue blade in between his enemy's eyes.

"That wasn't right, you're the good guy, your meant to give me a chance," hissed Satamon indignantly.

"Don't confuse kindness with weakness, you already do it enough," replied Sparky sadly.

Satamon gave a small choking sound and collapsed, his body spilled into the millions of tiny fragments which made up all digimon.

"Don't touch it!" commanded Jared the glow disappearing totally.

"Wouldn't touch it on a good day," replied Sparky ceasing to glow as well. "ASCII to ASCII, Dos to Dos,"

Jared laughed, it wasn't the laugh of amusement, it was the laugh of the pure exhaustion, the laugh that said, "I'm alive, and I can laugh"

"If Kouichikins could see me now," he mused to his partner as the darkness began to melt away in the growing power of reality.

"Sabrina would have fainted or screamed and you would have a lot of explaining to do," replied Sparky, "I think we still will have to do some explaining about this, I sure aren't a cuddly little Pikachu any more,"

"You weren't cuddly to begin with," laughed Jared "Anyway, you weren't a digimon until about half an hour ago anyway"

The darkness cleared away slowly the world of reality came back into focus.

"Hey Sparks?" asked Jared.

"Yeah Jared?" replied his partner, there were voices now, Misty and Gary.

"I guess you'll be doing that explaining alone,"

Jared collapsed.

1 Jessie and James later confided in her later about the argument they had heard, it was no secret to them that "The Sarge" had the loudest voice in the academy

2 Believe it or not I have actually made this as a dinner and it is quite nice

3 The organised Crime syndicate that ran amok on the southern continent of Keladon and quite often conflicted with Team Aqua over the island of Curacao, or at least that's what Tracy said.

4 Mind you considering air travel, no one noticed another blown out hall.

5 Forgive me Vande I couldn't help myself

6 At this Gareth Sniggered

7 Giovanni, contrary to popular belief held a firm respect for his Hoën Counterparts; they had a way with Violence and Terrorism that Team Rocket had given up years ago. (The Elite 4 had made it clear that if they caught any Rocket terrorists in any of their protectorates. Things would get interesting). But most of this respect came from the fact that his Legitimate corporation sold a lot of weapons surreptitiously to both sides

8 Or Raichu now

9 Thus proving you can take the May out of Hoën but you can't take the Hoën out of May

10 This actually was quite common as the Vermillion based Baseball team was in fierce competition with the Cerulean City Starmies both teams seemed to climb and fall the ranks accordingly

11 Jared was the worst kind of Team Rocket defector the kind that not only left the organization but then successfully recruited members of Team Rocket to sufficiently cripple its ability to strike back.

12 Contrary to popular belief Sparky was not a bad pokémon, merely a tarnished person with a tendency to dislike authority even when it came from his own partner and like his partner disliked killing things unless he had to.


End file.
